Golden
by brightsparkx
Summary: Bella meets a mysterious man the summer before she leaves for Forks to live with her dad. He comes into her life gives her the kiss of a lifetime before disappearing before her eyes. What happens when after the disastrous events of her 18th birthday, this mysterious man shows up again after almost 2 years. Rated M for future lemony goodness.
1. Zing!

_**Golden - Harry Styles**  
** Slow Burn - Kacey Musgrave**_

_The Summer of 2004._

BPOV

For some reason, Renee had decided that for the summer, we would tag along with Phil as he travelled the country, training during the summer.

This is how I ended up in the middle of the Montana State Fair on a balmy evening in late July.

Considering the fact that I had to listen to my mother have her "nightly "me time" with Phil as she liked to call it, this trip wasn't actually that bad. We had already been to 5 different states in the last 4 weeks, we left Phoenix for New Mexico, then travelled on to Colorado, into Nebraska, Wyoming and Idaho. Our stop in Montana was ending tomorrow with us heading on to Oregon where I would be meeting up with Charlie for our annual trip to San Diego for the last two weeks of summer.

Sure there wasn't a whole lot I could go out and do while Renee and Phil were at his different training camps, but I spent most of the time just walking around whichever town we were in, just existing in that space. It was so nice just to exist without feeling the need to hide or put on an act, I could just be me, watching as the world turned around me.

Anyways, Renee wanted to go to the State Fair with Phil and I, she would not take no for an answer when she was practically forcing me out of the door. She never wanted to leave me behind, plus, it was kind of sweet the way she lit up whenever we went to the fair, so in the end, I had just given in.

When I was younger, any time there was a fair anywhere near us, my mother would pile me into the car and find some motel near the fairgrounds and we would have a mini-vacation, we would go play the games, and eat funnel cake or any of the other assorted deep-fried food that always filled the fairs. Sometimes Renee would forget how much those spinning death traps messed with her equilibrium and she'd end up on the floor laughing her ass off after the ride.

For the most part, my memories of fairs were always good. Though Renee was, and is, a bit of a scatterbrain, you could never say she wasn't a good mother. She had a childlike spirit and a love of the simple pleasures in life, even if it meant spending the next 20 minutes flat on her back trying to become 'un-dizzy'. Anyways, this time, it wasn't me who would have to sit on the ground next to a giggling Renee and the line of the tilt-a-whirl. That duty now fell on Phil.

I waved goodbye to Renee and Phil as we passed through admissions, agreeing to meet up again in a few hours.

I made my way through the fair, people watching, on the hunt for some funnel cake piled with strawberries and icing sugar. I watched as people made their way to what seemed like the last few events of the rodeo, or moved towards the rides that littered the large fairground. I could feel the beat of whichever band was currently playing on the main stage move through me as if the beat was physically shaking the ground under my feet. It was overwhelming and exhilarating all at once.

As I was coming up to the Farris wheel, I caught a flash of something shimmery out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to see what it was, scanning over the crowd. That was when I saw _Him_. He was with a beautiful blonde woman. She was short and looking at him with such adoration I could almost feel it, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. His eyes were scanning the crowd, much like I had been doing. He had a slight scowl on his face, but even from a distance, I could see the flash of something else, something joyous and mischievous, his prominent scowl did nothing to detract from his insanely good looks.

He too, like the smaller woman next to him was beautiful, he radiated this strange energy of openness and boisterous joy, but at the same time felt dangerous. Deadly, even. Our eyes locked across the crowd, and for the first time in my life, I felt an instant attraction. It felt important, like I just had to know him. That if I didn't, my life would be dull and without purpose.

Without even noticing, I had started making my way towards him. We met somewhere in the middle, surrounded by the bustling crowd of fairgoers, I could feel the blond woman's eyes burning into his back, trying to see through it to me, to the thing that had caught her mans attention. But my eyes never left his as he strode towards me, it was like the world just disappeared around us, and for a moment it had as he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest causing my breath to hitch.

Up close, he was even more beautiful than I had thought. He had thick, messy golden hair with dark roots that fell around his face and stopped just above his shoulders. He smiled down at me and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. He had a prominent jaw that was covered in a small amount of stubble and high cheekbones that made me think of a different time and place. But didn't detract from the distinct masculine air about him. For a second I had the strangest urge to call him 'cowboy.' He had deep red-ish brown eyes, that screamed out to me, pulling me into their depths.

He was wearing a white shirt with a light coloured denim jacket and a pair of jeans with a pair of non-descript black sneakers. His chest was broad and even through the loose fit of his shirt, I could tell that he was well defined.

I took a deep breath as he moved his face closer to mine, he smelt of spring and rainfall mixed with spearmint and earth. It was a strange mix, but it suited him. As it took over my senses I felt a tingle in the pit of my stomach, a coiling feeling that sent a zing of electricity straight to my core and I swear he smirked at the way my body was reacting to him, but that was just silly.

He didn't hesitate as he pulled me closer to him and his lips crashed down onto mine. For a second, the cool touch of his lips shocked me into stillness, but as he lifted me up pressing our bodies together, I was pulled out of my inaction and melted into him.

My legs wrapped around his waist and held me to him as his tongue moved over my bottom lip. I moved my arms up around his shoulders and tangled my fingers in his hair as I parted my lips, allowing him access. His tongue slipped between my lips and I was hit with the distinct taste of mint, dark chocolate and for some strange reason worn leather. His tongue wrapped around mine and I swear I heard a soft growl come from him as I pressed myself closer to him.

I felt his hands slid down my thighs and over my ass, squeezing softly, pulling me tighter against his body, pressing his very noticeable erection against my core. I let out a soft moan, as I pulled back from his lips needing to catch my breath. His eyes were closed as I pulled away, his grip on my ass lessened slightly as I untangled myself from him, my breath coming out in pants. I could feel my body react to him the instant we touched, and the moment his hands left my skin, I felt a buzz running through me like I was putting out a low-grade current of power.

He had this lazy smile on his face as his eyes opened, finding mine once again. I knew I had something similar plastered across my face to match. It felt like my life had been missing him. Like the last 16 years, I was just biding my time, waiting for him.

"Peter," He said simply, a soft Texan twang slipping in around his name, taking my hand in his and squeezing it softly. His smile spreading into a grin as he watched me, knowing full well that my trademark blush was making its way across my face and down over my chest.

"Bella." I breathed, knowing somehow he would be able to hear me over the hum of the crowd, no matter how quiet I was.

But as I said my name his face changed slightly, his red-ish brown eyes which had been locked on me became unfocused. His grip on my hand tightened just slightly and his grin slowly sunk. By the time he focused back on me, he looked disappointed and a little annoyed. But before I could say anything else, he had let go of my hand and moved so quickly through the crowd I almost didn't catch it.

He was just gone. I blinked and looked around, trying to spot him in the crowd but he was nowhere to be found. The blond woman he was with still stood near the other end of the large area glaring at me for a moment longer, before she too, disappeared.

I couldn't believe it. They were there one second, gone the next.

The only real proof that they had been there, that he had been there was my swollen lips and the low hum of electricity that was running through me.

I spent the next few hours in a daze, walking through the fair unable to wrap my head around what had taken place until it was time to meet back up with Renee and Phil back at the entrance.

xxx

Renee looped her arm through mine as we were walking back to the car, and by the look on her face, she knew something had happened while I was off on my own. She gave me this look that said 'I know what your hiding!'

"So Bella, how was your night?" Phil asked as he led us through row after row of parked cars.

"Oh, you know, had some funnel cake, people watched. You know, the usual" I replied with an airy smile, finding it quite easy to spin this simple lie, he turned his head over his shoulder and gave me a warm smile.

"Well, your mom and I went and rode the tilt-a-whirl and she spent the next 20 minutes on the ground unable to stop laughing or get up... thanks for warning me by the way," He said in a mock angry voice which made me laugh and a soft blush creep across my face, I hadn't warned him of the outcome when Renee gets on that particular ride.

I smiled at him sheepishly "Sorry Phil, I thought you might need to experience that one first hand."

He laughed and nodded "Yeah your probably right, definitely a uniquely Renee experience," He said giving my mom a look filled with adoration and humour. "After that though, we took it easy, rode the Ferris wheel," He gave me a knowing look when he mentioned the Ferris wheel but continued, "got some corn dogs and chilli, caught the tail end of the hogtie. Overall, I'd say we had a very successful evening of fun."

As he finished speaking, I could finally see our car in the next row over. There was a slight prickle on the back of my neck as we continued towards the car. I heard the click of the car unlocking and unhooked my arm from my mom's as she moved towards the front seat. For some reason, it felt like someone was watching me.

I turned around looking out towards the edge of the parking lot where the gravel meet a clump of trees.

It was dark, and he stuck to the shadows, but there was no mistaking it, my mysterious man who had kissed the hell out of me earlier in the night was standing in the shadows on the edge of the tree line, _watching_ _me_. I felt my cheeks heat up as our eyes locked on each other's once again, or at least that's what it felt like, I could have been looking at his forehead for all I knew. He was covered in shadows after all and I don't have superhuman sight. I stood there staring back at him, unable to move, to pull my eyes away from him, my beautiful stranger named Peter.

But after a moment longer, Renee honked the horn, getting my attention and I pulled my eyes away from him. I gave her a sheepish smile as I turned back to the car and climbed in. I didn't look back to where I knew Peter was standing hidden in shadow, still watching me, as we pulled out of the parking lot.

xxx

Once back at the motel and Phil was off doing whatever else he had to do before we left the next morning, Renee finally cornered me. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Bella!" she cried out excitedly, grabbing both my hands and pulling me down next to her on the bed. "are you going to tell me who that sexy man was that I saw you making out with in the middle of a crowd?"

I bit my bottom lip, looking over her at her. Another good thing about my mom, she is the least judgmental person, like ever. She has done so many things in her life that she said it was just unnecessary to judge others for their actions. And even though I have yet to become sexually active, Renee made sure to instil in me a very sex-positive view of things from a young age, always saying that "It's your choice, and if you find sex fun and you are being safe, who am I to judge."

Of course, telling a 4-year old that is a bit ridiculous, but that was just how Renee was, is. She always treated me as a little adult, and I for one, always appreciated it when she would give me all the facts and the right to choose.

"How did you know?" I asked, blushing as the memory of his hands squeezing my ass and his tongue wrapped around my own flitted through my head, causing the blush to creep down my neck towards my chest.

Renee just laughed, hitting my shoulder gently. "Phil and I were just about to get on the Ferris Wheel when I saw you moving through the crowd towards that man." She said with a wicked smile. "He looked 25 at the youngest. How in the hell did you end up wrapped around him?" She asked looking a little worried, I guess the mother part of her, even though it was small, was still worried about her little girl.

I shrugged "I'm honestly not too sure." I looked down at my hands which had begun twisting around each other. "I was just walking along, looking for funnel cake when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. When I turned to see what it was and our eyes met, it just kind of clicked." I said slowly, looking back up at my mom. " and before I knew it I was walking towards him. He just pulled me to him and kissed me, like it was the most natural thing in the world."

Renee looked at me with a bright, wide-eyed expression, like she had just won the Nobel prize for best mother and given birth to the next Christ all at once. "That is so ROMANTIC!" she cried out and grabbed one of my hands pulling it to her chest and squeezing it between both of hers.

"Did you get his name?" She asked. I nodded.

"His name is Peter." I said with a small smile gracing my lips, then I continued to tell her about what happened after and about seeing him again in the car park "… which is why I was staring off earlier" I finished with a small smile.

She frowned slightly, focusing her gaze on the bedspread, squeezing her hands around mine once more, as she thought. After a few minutes, she nodded slightly and looked back up at me. "I'm not too sure how he disappeared so quickly, but if you felt that instant connection there's no doubt in my mind that you will meet him again one day." She said nodding again, before letting my hand go and getting up off my motel bed.

Moving towards the door adjoining our motel rooms, she turned back to me "Maybe it just wasn't the right time for you to know each other yet" she said nodding again in agreeance with herself. She smiled brightly at me and opened the door and walked back into her room. "Fate and all that, Bella." She said as she turned to close the door, giving me a megawatt smile "Maybe you need to live a little to be ready for something like that, for a man that makes you feel like that."

xxx

For the majority of the night, I lay in the centre of my bed in the dark motel room, staring out the window into the dark night, thinking. We were leaving Montana in the morning, and the chance of me running into Peter again where slim to none.

I ran the pads of my index and middle fingers over my lips remembering the zing of electricity that ran through me at his touch. It was intense. It was mind-altering, life-altering.

Sometime around 1.30 in the morning, I had drifted off sleep, but I was plagued by strange dreams filled with red eyes and blood which kept jolting me awake only to be so tired that I'd fall back asleep pretty quickly.

The third time it happened I swear I saw Peter sitting on the window sill that I had left open to allow a cross breeze to flow through the hot motel room. But by the time I had realised what I thought I saw, he had disappeared once more. After my hallucination of Peter, my strange dreams faded and I was left for the rest of the night with peaceful dreamless sleep.

**AN:** So, here you go! My first fic in many years. I hope whoever is reading this enjoyed the first chapter of Golden. I have been recently reading any and all Peter x Bella fics that I can get my hands on and listening to the album Golden Hour by Kacey Musgraves on repeat which sparked this story. I suggest if you want to get an all-round experience with this, go listen to that album. Because even though this isn't a songfic, most chapters are inspired by either a song on Golden Hour or Harry Styles' new album Fine Line.

Each chapter I'll add the song that inspired the chapter or the feeling I was going for.  
This chapter didn't really have a song attached to it, but Golden by HS was what finally sparked all the other ideas I had into a cohesive story of sorts and Slow Burn by KM is just an amazing song that started my idea for this fic.

I would love to hear what you all think of this so far.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Cowboy

_**Sunflower, vol 6 - Harry Styles**  
** Wonder Woman - Kacey Musgraves  
She - Harry Styles**_

_Late July 2004_

PPOV

Charlotte had been bugging me all day to take her somewhere. Out to eat, out to have some fun, just out.

"ANYWHERE!" she yelled at me. Her brows pulled in and a glare set in on her features, and if I wasn't mistaken, she was trying to set me on fire with just a look. This was something she liked to fantasize about often, 'if I had a power' she would start, with one of those dreamy-eyed looks on her face. Daydreaming about all the gifted vampires we knew or had heard of through our travels.

I let out a low growl. She knew I hated when she got like this. I didn't want kids when I was human, and I definitely didn't want a companion who acted like one as a vampire. But just as I was about to dig in and refuse to leave, her glare turned into a cute pout.

"Please Pete" She purred slipping her hand into mine and tugging on it gently.

"Fine" I huffed with faux annoyance as I pulled myself off the couch and pulling Charlotte towards the front door, grabbing my denim off the back of the bench in the hall on the way. "Where would you like to go Darlin'?" I ask, turning to lock the door behind Charlotte.

Charlotte loved when I called her Darlin, it reminded her of her human days, of her family. Not that she really remembered much from that time, just the way it felt when I called her that brought her a feeling of safety and being loved. I didn't love Charlotte, at least not like the way she wanted, but it didn't really matter to her, the feelings were there for her, whether I reciprocated them or not.

"We could go into Billings and find someone to eat" she suggested as she followed me off the front porch of the house that we had been living in for the last few years. It wasn't anything flashy, just a nice barn that we had renovated into a house.

I shook my head. "No, I think we should find somethin' a little more fun," I said with a grin, something, or should I say someone was telling me that it just wasn't the day to go into Billings, that we had another place to be. Where that place was, well that was another thing altogether, but like always, I would eventually end up in the right place, any choice was the right choice when it came to me. So there was no real reason to worry. I am just lucky like that.

"Hm, well the state fair is on at the moment, that could be fun," she said with a wicked grin as we climbed into my black Silverado. "There's always a few criminals lurking around the fairgrounds waiting to take advantage of a lost child or a drunk girl," she said softly, more to herself than to me, as she leant forward and flicked turned the music down so it was on 1, it didn't matter to us, we would be able to hear it perfectly well.

The little voices in my head all sounded off with a resounding '_Yes.'_ I turned and grinned at her as I pulled out of the drive and speed down the long gravel driveway heading towards the showgrounds.

"Plus, we can go ride the tilt-a-whirl and watch people throw up" I added with a chuckle. It was one of my favourite things to do. Watch humans just doing stupid human things. And getting too dizzy from a giant seriously fast-spinning wheel and then falling over or throwing up was just something I could spend hours watching. Huge grown men would come off those things acting like toddlers who are just learning to walk.

"Honestly Peter, I still don't get why you find dizzy humans so entertaining" Charlotte replied with a laugh.

xxx

We made it to the fair in no time and I made a bee-line for the tilt-a-whirl, making it just in time to see a middle-aged woman with dirty blond shoulder-length hair and a warm heart-shaped face, topple off the stairs and land on her back in the dirty with her feet up in the air laughing hysterically. The man she was with didn't even notice that she had fallen, by the looks of it, he seemed to be her husband. He jumped off the stairs and cradled her face in his hands. I focused in on the pair her laughter was so infectious that it caused me to chuckle along with her.

"Renee!" the man called over his laughing wife, worry all over his face.  
"That was so FUN!" she said with a squeal throwing her arms up and wrapping it around his neck pulling him closer and kissing him.

"Can we go again when I can stand up?!" She asked excitedly, even though she was laying on her back she was practically bouncing with excitement, her husband pulled away from her and from the looks of it rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

I stayed there watching the humans lose their balance and throw up for a little while but, after a while, a voice in the back of my mind began to stir. '_You should head towards the eastern side of the fairgrounds now.' _It said in a soft melodic voice, the words swirling around my brain, moving my legs without a second thought as Charlotte slid her hand into mine and followed without question, moving us forward.

xxx

We slowly made our way through the crowds of humans. It felt a lot like being at a buffet, and if I was more of a monster, I would be having such a _good time_. But as it was, I actually hold off on draining most people, only ever eating the scum of the earth. Men who hurt women, murderers and rapists, gang bangers and the more nefarious types. I was kind of doing the world a favour by being a picky drinker. Plus, their bad deeds made them seriously tasty. And if I'm lucky, sometimes those bad deeds also include heavy drug use and I can get a slight high. It's the simple pleasures in life that make living for an unbearably long amount of time worth it, kind of.

We made it through the crowds, my eyes scanning over everything that was around us, looking for something, anything really. I wasn't sure what the voices were leading me too, so I had to keep an eye out for anything. It could be another vampire or someone who deserved to be my next meal.

'_Stop!' _ a gruff voice in my head called out, halting my movements through the crowd. I saw that same couple from earlier in line for the Ferris wheel, Renee had obviously made a full recovery from her fall and I happened a guess that they didn't, in fact, go back to the tilt-a-whirl, much to Renee's disappointment I'm sure.

I pulled charlotte off to the side of the flow the human tide as it moved through the food stalls and around a fancy looking sculpture of something that kind of looked like a pig but also a human baby, scanning the crowd as I did so. I couldn't move from this spot until I saw what I was meant to see, well, I could, nothing was going to stop me from leaving, but what can I say I'm a curious bastard and the voices know that, only ever providing me with small bits of information to make sure I go where I'm told and see what I need to, they know not knowing will drive me crazy, so for the most part, I follow.

I could feel Charlotte's eyes on me, but I didn't turn to look at her, she might make me miss whatever it is that I was meant to see.

"Pete" she whined pulling on my arm just slightly. The tone of her voice indicated that she thought I wasn't paying enough attention to her. "Forget about finding us something to eat right now" She purred, pushing her chest against my side and began rubbing herself against me.

A small scowl crossed my face, but I never turned to her, I just continued scanning the crowd.

"We could go find somewhere to hide in the haunted house and scare people, or just fuck on top of one of the more stable rides if you want" she continued. I could smell her arousal, but unlike most of the time when that particular scent surrounded me, I ignored it.

Strange.

"In a bit Char" I growled as my eyes swept from one end of the large area we were in, to the other and over the Ferris wheel again. That couple was still in line, but it looked like they would be in the next round of couples to get on. "I got a feeling alright," I said under my breath.

This time when my eyes swept back over the crowd, a set of burning eyes caught mine in their gaze. I inhaled sharply and even though the crowds of sweaty people, I could smell _Her._ She smelt of lilacs and honeydew with a hint of lime mixed in, she reminded me of hot summer days as a human and the feeling of finally being home after a long journey. It basically filled the area and slapped me across the face. It was if her scent was drawing me in, rather than the other way around. I could practically taste her, but the burn that would normally accompany such a delectable smell, was nowhere to be seen, and instead was replaced with a strong need to be near her.

I pulled my arm free from Charlotte's grasp and slowly made my way through the crowd towards this beautiful human girl. She had long flowing mahogany hair that was curled loosely around her face. She had the most beautiful lips I had ever seen on anyone, living or dead. They were full and pouty without effort and they pulled up slightly at the sides. She had thick but well-sculpted eyebrows that fit her face nicely and gave her already extremely expressive eyes a serious edge that made you feel as if she could see right down into the very depths of your soul.

She looked young, too young for my liking but the pull towards her was undeniable. And although she was pale she glowed slightly, the closer I got. It was like she radiated a soft golden light, as if she was in fact, the sun providing the world with light and not that huge ball of fire and gas out in space.

In no time at all, I was standing mere inches from her. She stood at maybe 5'7 and had to crane her neck backwards slightly to keep looking directly into my eyes.

I wasted no time and slid my arm around her waist pulling her against my chest. I felt her chest brush against mine as her breath caught in her chest as we came into contact with each other. The heat of her skin sinking into mine, somehow driving away some of the cold that was always there trapped within my cold dead body.

"Renee, look" I heard somewhere in the back of my mind, I had already filtered the world out unwilling to focus on any sound that wasn't coming from this radiant human in front of me. The voices provided the link, why I saw Renee, why she stood out. _'Mother' _Renee was this angels mother. Now that I knew, I saw all the resemblance between the woman in front of me and the giggly woman from before.

"Peter, what the fuck are you doing!" Charlotte hissed from behind me. But I ignored her, already knowing that this girl in front of me was going to be my future, ultimately ending anything Charlotte and I had.

Surprisingly, the human girl now wrapped in my arm didn't react like a regular human, not once looking away from my eyes, or flinching away from my cold skin. Thank God I had remembered to put in those stupid contacts because I was sure that if I hadn't this girl would not be looking at me the way she was.

I took a deep breath as I moved my face closer to hers, wanting to catalogue her scent and keep it fresh in my mind forever. For some reason, this didn't seem like a lasting encounter, at least not for right now.

I watched her as she took a breath, it was as if I saw the desire slowly building within her before I smelt the scent of her arousal surround me. In an instant hundreds of images flashed through my mind, of her under me, naked and wanting, of my face buried between her legs, of her writhing around on my bed in ecstasy. A smirk flitted across my face as I moved in closer.

Without a second thought, I pressed my lips to hers in a firm kiss, tightening my arm around her and lifting her up so I no longer had to lean down so dramatically. I felt her freeze against me for a second but once her feet were no longer touching the ground, she moved, wrapping her toned legs around my waist and pressing herself against me.

If I believed in heaven, I would say that this moment, with this gorgeous human girl wrapped around me, pressing her damp core right against the budge in my jeans which was threatening to break through, would be it. Her arms wrapped around me as I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, the taste of her almost rivalled the smell of her arousal, which was doing wonders for my ego by the way. A soft growl rumbled in my chest at the taste of her, of the feeling of her wrapped around me. It felt right. And really, really good.

Once I knew she wasn't going to fall if I removed my arm from her waist, I slid my hands up over her thighs and around to her perky round ass and gave it a soft squeeze, pulling her tighter against me, grinding against her slightly. Even though I didn't know her name or anything about her, I needed her to know exactly what she was doing to me.

She moaned softly pulling back from me, and for once I was thanking the lord that I was vampire, because I never wanted to forget the sound of her moan. Thank the vampire gods for perfect recall.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to savour the feeling of her in my arms for a moment before she loosened her legs from around my hips. I loosened my grip on her ass and lowered her to the ground, leaving my hands on her for just a moment longer before letting her go. I opened my eyes to find hers once again gazing up into mine.

I smiled at her, feeling as if I was floating on air. I knew I probably looked a little goofy, but considering exactly what just happened, I'd say I'm entitled to looking a little goofy since this little girl just kissed the god damn life out of me.

I reached out and took her hand in mine squeezing it softly, I wasn't really sure what to say so I just told her my name.

"Peter." My accent seeming a little thicker than normal. I guess that's just what happens when a human girl kisses the shit out of you. I watched as the most beautiful shade of dusty rose blush crossed over her cheeks, down her neck and over the swell of her perfect breasts.

"Bella."

'_Bella'_ One voice cooed lovingly. '_Isabella_' another replied.

And just like that, I was bombarded with information. Sixteen! She was sixteen. Not even old enough to be turned. She is headstrong, and likes to read. She doesn't live in Montana. She's been travelling with her mom and stepdad, the fun couple. She liked to watch Renee on the tilt-a-whirl too. She's moving, leaving Arizona. She hates the cold and the wet, but she's leaving the sun for her mother, so she can be happy. Moving to live with her father in Washington after Christmas.

_Mate _another voice called as information flitted through my head. For some odd reason Jasper popped in there, and a boy by the name of Jacob. How they were connected to her, and to each other, I had no idea.

I could feel the scowl settle on my face as the final bit of information floated through my head.

'_Not Yet.' _

I tightened my hand around hers a fraction before letting it go. She was mine. But for some reason, the voices that led me had decided that I needed to know her before she was ready for me. Ready for us. Or maybe she was the one who was ready and I wasn't. The feelings of disappointment and annoyance filled me up as I gave her one last look, committing this moment to memory before without a second glance moved at vampire speed through the crowds towards the nearest exit.

xxx

I had almost forgotten about Charlotte, but true to form, the moment your thoughts move on from the blond, there she was, willing and ready to force her way back in.

"What in the hell was that Pete?!" She hissed, her arms crossed over her chest and venom pooling in her eyes burning away the contacts that made her vibrant red eyes look dull and dirty.

I didn't look at her. I didn't think I could. Not yet.

That's what they said, _Not Yet_, as if finding my mate and then letting her go would be as simple as closing a door.

I took a deep breath and turned back to Charlotte, the hurt in her eyes was evident, she liked to think that because we enjoyed each other's company and I kept her around for the last 60 odd years that we were in fact mates.

She had this fear that one day I would up and leave her, just like her human husband had when she had accidentally gotten pregnant and beat her half to death, and I guess in some ways she was right to be scared. Because even though I would never intentionally hurt her, I was going to leave her, because no matter how long it took, Bella, was definitely the future I wanted, maybe even needed.

"The voices wanted me to find her Char," I spoke in a gentle tone, trying to force Charlotte into a calmer state. "That girl," I started, "Bella. She's my mate." I said slowly sounding it out more for myself than for her. "They wanted me to meet her before it was time to actually know her for some reason."

The silence stretched out between us as what I had said sunk in. I saw each statement float through her, slowly registering. "Your mate?" she asked in a dull tone, I just nodded, knowing this might take some time for it to fully sink in for her.

"No.," she said sternly, "No. She can't be your mate Peter!" I could hear the anger in her voice, "I, am your mate and you know it!" she said poking me in the chest with her index finger for emphasis.

I just raised my eyebrow at her, the moment the voices said that the beautiful human girl was my mate I knew that Charlotte wouldn't handle this well. I had time to prepare for her ultimate outburst. I was shattering her carefully curated life.

"You know that's not true Char, we may be companions, but something we have never been was mates," I spoke in a low soothing tone, hoping to soothe the hurt and turmoil that was no doubt building within her. "And after that, after Bella, I can say without a doubt that we have never been mates." I wanted to soothe her, but I also knew that if I didn't spell it out for her, even in a vague way, she would never think it was true.

"I don't believe you" she whimpered, I could see she was close to tears. But before I could do anything else she sped off in the direction of our house and was out of sight within seconds.

'_Go to the trees along the far side of the car park' _the gruff voice said and I followed, like the good soldier I am or was.

xxx

I stood in the shadows of those trees for maybe 40 minutes before I saw her once more. Linked arm in arm with her mom, Renee. She had this distant look on her face and her lips where still slightly swollen from our kiss hours before.

I wanted to move to her. Pull her into my arms and never let go, but I couldn't. The time wasn't right and even though, for the most part, I will indulge in anything I feel a slight craving for, this, just wasn't one I could without possibly risking everything. I had this feeling that if I came back into Bella's life too soon, I could lose her forever. She was human after all, and the funny thing about finding a human mate was that they had every right not to follow through with the bond. She may feel the hum of electricity, and the rightness of being in my arms, but she wouldn't feel the pain of being apart, or the need to find me, she could still a happy human life. Not until she was a vampire would her fate be interlocked with mine.

Just before she got into her car, I saw her look my way, as if she could see me. And maybe she could. Her eyes blazed with desire and confusion and it felt as if I was living through her emotions, but after a minute she pulled her gaze from me and was soon gone.

xxx

I spent the rest of the night just wandering around the areas surrounding the fairgrounds until about 2.40 am when I caught her scent. It was coming from a second-story window in a small but quaint motel.

I moved towards her, standing below the open window and listened to the steady rhythm of her heart as she tossed and turned in bed. Every now and then she would gasp and her heart would pick up its pace for a few minutes before slowing back down again.

After approximately half an hour of me just standing below her window, I couldn't take it anymore. I knew she was asleep, even if it was fitful and restless. I made sure to check the area before quickly jumping up and perching myself on her window. She looked beautiful laying there bathed in moonlight as she slept, surrounded by a halo of her silky locks. I let out a breath that I had unknowingly been holding as I sat in her window just looking at her beautiful sleeping face.

Before too long I had to quickly jump back out the window, she woke up and for a second I thought she saw me, but I was gone before she could get a better look.

I didn't dare go back into her room, instead, I perched myself on the roof above her room and listened to her sleep. It seemed that once I was closer, her sleep evened out and she was finally able to get some proper sleep.

As it came close to dawn, when I would have to return home, when I would have to leave her for who knows how long, Bella began mumbling in her sleep, most of it was unintelligible nonsense, something about a clown needing only 63 pieces of gum to ride a trumpet. But just as I was leaving, I heard her let out a soft moan, much like the one she had made earlier when she was wrapped around me, moaning out one simple word that sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine and straight to my cock.

"Cowboy."

I knew instantly that she was dreaming of me.

**AN:** Alright! 2 chapters in one day! I decided to add the song recs at the top of each chapter, but if you've listened to both albums and hate them both, that's okay! I just get feelings from music that really help me build stories, so I wanted to give anyone who reads this some fun music that gave me feels.  
Now for some notes in number form, 1. I don't have a beta reader and I am in fact dyslexic so if some stuff doesn't make sense, OOPS :) if you want to beta read my shit, hit me up!  
2\. tomorrow (the 17th) is my 25th birthday, so I am not promising an update tomorrow, but considering I'm kind of on a roll at the moment, I'm also not ruling it out. who knows maybe once I've posted this ill start the next chapter.  
3\. The next chapter is going to have a bit of a time jump. I wanted Bella and Peter to have met prior to the beginning of twilight, and for the plot of Twilight to have taken place and continue until Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. So, for the next chapter its been almost 2 years since Peter and Bella had their amazing chance encounter at the Montana State Fair. Oh also 3.1 Sorry if my Australian-ness comes through my writing, I really am trying to make it true to life as much as possible, but you know, it can't really be helped. ALSO, let me know how I did with writing from Peters perspective, I haven't written from the male pov in a very long time.

Anyways, I won't ever put any notes at the beginning of the chapters cause I personally find it annoying when it's the first thing I see in a chapter.  
Reviews and Follows are very much appreciated, even if I feel awkward about saying thank you, just know I seriously appreciate it!


	3. Rage

_**Don't be Scared, I love you – Billy Ryder-Jones**_

_**Estranged – Marissa Nadler & Stephen Brodsky**_

_**Falling – Harry Styles**_

_**Ashlyn – Ryan Pollie**_

3rd POV

After that fateful evening at the Montana State Fair, Bella's thoughts often returned to the man who kissed her so intensely it made her knees week. But how could they not? She kept herself busy, moving through the end of summer. The fall/winter semester moved quickly and before she knew it she had spent her last few days in that school on the edge of Phoenix.

She couldn't help the threads of thought that would weave through her conscious mind. They would rear up whenever she wasn't paying enough attention, she'd be watching tv and a blond man would come on the screen, and a little voice in the back of her head would say _'nothing compared to my cowboy' _or she would smell spearmint on someone when she passed them in the hall which would send a shiver down her spine and heat between her legs.

If she was being honest, she actually found this particular reaction quite annoying. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, but he was still causing her body to react.

As the months went on, she slowly thought about him less and less. By the time she had reached Forks in early January of 2005, Peter, became something of a wishful dream, of something that could have been. She held onto her memories of that night at the Fair and treasured them deeply, but had decided that once she had moved, she would leave her hang-ups about her mysterious kisser and try to live a little.

Charlie was how he always was. To the point and not one to hover. This suited Bella, and found the fact that she now no longer needed to be the parent in any given situation, very freeing. She didn't need to worry about Renee, because Phil would be there to catch her.

She settled in, finding herself mixed up with a boy from her school. When she first saw Edward, something in the back of her mind linked him and his family back to Peter, _her cowboy_. But she shrugged that off and fell headfirst into the obsession that was her and Edwards relationship.

Things moved both extremely quickly for them, while also moving at a snail's pace. Edward taught Bella of his kind, of the drug-like pull her blood had on him, his insistence that she was in fact his mate. She believed him hook line and sinker, and as they moved through their time together, she slowly let go of the fantasy that Peter had created within her.

Her brief trip back to Phoenix showed her just how fragile she really was since being brought into the world of vampires. The danger that she put herself in every day while being around the Cullen's. This small seed slowly began taking root in the back of her mind. But for the most part, she ignored her deep-seated worries, for the first time in her life acting like her age, and not thinking of the consequences.

After Phoenix and the almost disaster that was James, things moved smoothly along its allotted path. Bella became dependant on Edward, his attention, and the way he made her feel. Not able to see the pitfalls of a relationship that was so one-sided in its power balance. She never saw the end coming, she thought that the only way it would end would be with her death tearing her away from Edward, the vampire who refused to change his 'so-called' mate.

Bella took Edward at his word. She believed they would be together forever, that his love would someday overtake his irrational fear that changing her would make her a soulless monster. She believed in their forever.

Bella's 18th birthday was, to put it lightly, a fucking disaster. Forced into a party she did not want, the events of her cutting her finger on some wrapping paper, causing her blood to spill, which called to not just Edward, but the rest of the Cullen's, bar maybe Carlisle, who is basically the patron saint of angelic and good vampires. It didn't help that the empath felt it all, the bloodlust too overwhelming.

This event, unlike most of the others that had taken place previously, was set in stone. No matter what happened between Edward and Bella, this party, the bloodshed, the ensuing chaos. It was inevitable. Unavoidable.

xxx

While Bella was moving through her life's plan, moving her ever closer to her inevitable second meeting with Peter, Peter was dealing with Charlotte.

After that fateful night at the State Fair, Charlotte decided that she would not be giving up _**her**_ Peter. She refused to leave his house or his side. But unluckily for Charlotte, by the time Peter had returned from his night on the roof of Bella's motel, he was surer than ever that she was what he had been searching for since his awakening back in 1897.

Charlotte spent a lot of time over the next month trying to seduce him back to her side, to show him exactly what he would be missing, the companionship that they had built over the last 73 years, however, could not keep Peter where she wanted him.

By the summer of 2007, Peter had finally convinced Charlotte that even though they were good together, and that they had made quite the comfortable life with each other, they were in fact just biding their time, waiting for the real thing.

She of course, still wouldn't leave their house in Montana but had finally come to terms with the fact that she was in fact without her mate, and that though her feelings for Peter where deep and profound, they would not compare to the feelings she would feel, when she found her mate, as Peter had.

In September, Peter got a feeling. _'Send Charlotte north. To the snow.' _A little voice called, soft as a lullaby being sung to a sleeping babe. _'She will find what she seeks.'_

Though she did not wish to leave, she knew that if she followed the voices that lead Peter, directed him, that they too would direct her in the correct direction. They would aid in sending her towards where she needed to be to continue her journey through her undead and unending existence.

xxx

_September 16__th__, 9.40 pm_

_4 hours 35 minutes after Edward left Bella, lost in the woods. _

The crunch of dying leaves was the only sound that permeated the almost total silence that surrounded him as he moved quickly through the woods. All the animals hidden and silent, waiting for the dangerous being to pass by.

The sun had set hours ago and now the forest was bathed in the eerie light of the moon. Peter stopped at the edge of the treaty line that the Cullen's had set up with the Quileute's, it was pretty hard to miss it, well pretty hard if you were a vampire. The area was covered in the stench of wet dog and pheromones.

He slowly moved along the invisible line, listening for any sign of his Bella. It had been a little over 2 years since the last time he had laid eyes on her. To say he was eager would be the understatement of the century.

As he walked through the woods, trying to find the right place to be, a chorus of howls rang out through the woods, ricocheting off the trees and rocks making it seem as though there were at least 7 wolves, but he had a feeling that there were that many, yet.

Feeling that familiar nudge, he took off in the direction of the howls. To his surprise, he was heading deeper into the forest, and after a short run, he came to a small clearing which was speared through the centre with the treaty line.

He hung back, in the shadows of the many trees and watched the wolves as they paced around the small clearing, their noses pressed to the ground growling and making other noises as if they were having some kind of conversation.

Peter took a deep breath, taking in the scents that surrounded him. Most prominent was the overwhelming smell of wet dog, but when he concentrated, he could smell the scent of an unknown vampire, and further under that, the mouth-watering scent of _his_ Bella.

He didn't understand. He was sent to find Bella. He was meant to find her somewhere in these woods.

Without thinking he jumped from the tree that he had perched himself on and landed right in the centre of the clearing. He landed in the middle of the circle the three huge wolves were creating. It was such a shock to the wolves that for a second, they just looked at him.

Peter could feel the red hot rage building within him, the cage that held his monster was rattling, threatening to collapse. He was taking deep ragged breaths, trying to find which way Bella's scent went, which way this unknown vampire went with _his_ Bella.

"Where is she" he growled, the threat of violence so prominent in his voice that the shocked wolves faltered. She who? Was this vampire talking about Bella? Did he also want to torture and drain her? But before the three wolves could figure out any of these questions, they watched the vampire begin pacing the clearing just as they had been doing prior to his sudden entrance.

"She can't be gone" He muttered pacing up and down the centre of the clearing at such a speed he was only really visible when he was at one end, pausing for a second. "I would feel it."

The red haze lowered over his vision and in his frustration, his fist flashed out and sunk into a tree, leaving it with a fist sized hole right in the centre.

'_Go North East. You will find her'_

xxx

PPOV

Go to Washington they said. You will find your mate. You won't have to leave this time, they said.

Stupid god damn voices.

Without wasting any more time with the wolves who may or may not be about to try and kill me, I sped off in search of my little Bella. Of course, she probably wasn't so little any more, but considering I'm over a century old, she technically is still little compared to me. Not that I cared, I wasn't leaving her side again.

As I ran through the forest, trying to find a fresh scent trail to follow, I couldn't help but watch as my seriously fast vampire brain ran through all the worst case scenarios. I didn't want to think about it, but considering the way I found the wolves, riled up and searching for something, it would be stupid to run in half-cocked and put my human mate in more danger than she might already be in.

I continued running, across the border into Canada until I came across a small hunting cabin on the outskirts of Calgary near Red Deer. I was about 25 miles away and downwind from the cabin when I heard it. It rang out across the area separating us. Her screams shot through my chest like a bullet and dropped me to my knees in agony.

A low growl ripped from my throat as I forced myself back up off the ground and towards the small cabin. The closer I got the more it felt like I was going to be sick. That distinctly human feeling of having your throat close up and your stomach lurch swept over me as I moved silently towards the small dwelling, each scream that left her tore through me, urging me forward.

By the time I was close enough to look through the window, the vampire had decided to start talking, start bragging.

"They aren't coming for you my sweet little snack" she cooed, brushing her fingers lightly across Bella's cheek. I could see from the edge of the window where I stood the majority of the small room within. Bella lay crumpled against the opposite wall, facing the window. My eyes ran over her cataloguing every bite mark that now marred her skin, each had been closed up recently by this vampire in front of her.

I could see how much the blood loss was affecting her, her pale complexation was dull and grey. She shivered and shrank away from the red headed vampire, who from where I stood outside seemed slightly crazed and finding too much joy in hurting my little mate.

I stifled the growl before it left me as she continued speaking, I didn't want to rush in there with this unknown vampire so close to Bella, She would grab her and run before I had the chance to get her.

I had to be smart, I couldn't just go in guns blazing and hope my actions would keep Bella safe, I needed to take it slow, and put her safety above the uncontrollable rage that was fueling my desire to rip the vampire who's hands where on my mate apart and into tiny little pieces.

"You meant nothing to them, I mean it's pretty obvious if they cared they wouldn't have left you so quickly and so unprotected." She cooed, gripping Bella's left arm. She had already ripped the long sleeves off of her shirt and had bitten every few inches up both arms, bar her right wrist which already held an older bite, the skin around this one wasn't red or swollen like the others that covered her perfect skin.

The red headed vampire lowered her face to Bella's bicep and bit down. Beneath her, the almost catatonic Bella stirred once again, a soul-crushing scream falling from between her beautiful lips.

This it seemed was the norm, she would bite down and let some of her venom seep into Bella and leave it for a minute or two before sucking it back out of her, along with a few mouthfuls of blood. If this was anyone else and not happening to my sweet Bella, I'd note how good her control must be to be able to only take such a small amount of blood, especially considering how good Bella's blood smelt.

The redhead pulled back once she had another taste before closing up the bite mark on Bella's bicep and moved to the other side of the room. She was in the only section I couldn't see from the window, but from the sounds of it, she was sharpening some sort of knife.

The thought of her coming at my sweet Bella just to hurt her was the last straw. She was away from Bella, not by much but away nonetheless. The deep guttural growl that radiated from my chest caused the red-headed vampire to still in an instant. Her head tilting to the side. She didn't seem scared however and just turned to Bella with a sadistic grin.

"I guess they do love you, I'll make short work of Eddy boy and then I'll be back my sweet little pet." She cooed at her before she sped out the front door to the small porch.

A small sadistic grin of my own crossed my face. She had left Bella's side voluntarily, she had no chance, not any more. I would show her no mercy. She would wish it had been the Cullen's that had found her.

I watched as the redhead cautiously got off the porch and began to make her way in a large arch around the cabin. I slipped behind her and took up a protective stance between her and the cabin before clearing my throat, drawing her attention to me.

She turned to me, her look of confident superiority faltered. In the moonlight, the hundreds of scars that marred my marble flesh stood out more than usual. For a second I swear she thought about tucking tail and running from me. But she didn't, and I was grateful. I would find her eventually but having to chase her would just annoy me and take me further away from Bella, which was something I didn't want.

"You have two options" I stated in a dull and seemingly uninterested voice. "You give in, and I kill you quick. Burn your pieces and be done with it." I continued, knowing she wouldn't choose that option, but I always liked to give it, let them choose their fate as it were.

"Or, you could fight, which I guarantee you will lose, and I get to keep you for a while," I said, the venom in my voice filling in the unspoken promises that would follow her dismemberment and time spent with me.

"Fuck you!" she growled, but it faltered, just slightly, showing me just how scared she actually was.

"Have it your way," I said with a smirk as she launched herself at me.

She moved quickly, I'll give her that. But being fast won't help you when you don't know how to fight well, or if you're like me and are used to dealing with and fighting faster and stronger vampires.

I made quick work of the redhead, taking a few blows to my sides before my arm snapped out fast as lightning and gripped her tightly by the throat, dangling her a few inches from the ground.

"I did warn you Darlin', and now you're going to find out why you should have chosen option one," I said with a wicked grin before removing her head from her body. "Or at least, you will find out."

I had so many things planned for the little red-headed vampire. I left her body which had crumpled into a heap on the ground at my feet and moved to grip her head by her flaming red hair before moving back towards the cabin. I'd return for her body later. I dropped her head by the door on the porch before I slowly pushed the front door open. My eyes instantly locking on the small ball on the floor that was Bella, my Bella.

I moved quick as a flash to kneel in front of her, she was shaking and I could hear the silent sobs making their way through her. "It's okay baby girl," I said in a soft voice, reaching out and wrapping my arms around her, pulling her into my lap and cradling her in my arms protectively.

I slowly rocked back and forth holding her to me. Trying to sooth the now audible sobs that were running through her. Humming softly, I ran my hands over her hair, again and again, trying to ease some of her fear, some of the pain she must be feeling.

Slowly Bella began melding herself into me like she had that night we met years before. I pressed my face into the top of her head, breathing in her scent, soothing the ache within my chest slightly.

I hadn't acknowledged it before, but the thought of her in pain, of me losing her before I got the chance to actually know her, was causing a sharp pain to rip through me. But the longer she was in my arms, the longer her scent surrounded me, the less it hurt.

I tightened my hold on her slightly as her breathing slowed. Her face was pressed into my chest and she had created quite a large wet patch on my shirt from her tears. She pulled back slightly, not looking up at me, just stared at my wet shirt making a little face that I would normally have found cute, but considering the circumstances…

"I'm sorry about your shirt," she said, her voice hoarse but soft, before looking up at me. Her deep chocolate eyes swirled and began filling with tears again when her eyes met mine.

"Peter?" she whispered, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Hi there, Suga'" I said softly as I cupped her cheek, brushing the pad of my thumb over her cheekbone. "Sorry it took me so long to find you."

**AN: **ALRIGHTY! Here is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy this and I haven't lost the plot too much haha. I will be going through and re-editing these chapters again because I read the first two last night again and honestly, my dyslexic brain didn't pick up on half of that shit. I am being serious when I say if any of you want to Beta read my shit, I would be very happy about it.

Anyways, I have a twitter which I might start putting updates about this story on so go follow me on that – it's just brightspark94

I also made a playlist on Spotify in case anyone is interested in that, which I will be updating with each chapter's recommended song list. (which can be found on my twitter - tis the pinned tweet)

I also keep forgetting to add this to these little notes at the end but I don't own twilight or the characters, and I definitely don't own the idea of Peter just knowing shit. If I remember correctly it was IdreamofEddy who started that, but I could be wrong.

I am loving all the reviews, so keep them coming! It was such a nice thing to wake up to 29+ emails on my birthday of people following and reviewing this story.

Again, sorry about the mistakes, ill fix them eventually lol.

PLEASE REVIEW! Or just hit me up on twitter and give me some good feedback or even where you think this should go. Because I have ideas, but those ideas are more just disjointed pictures and I just find ways of putting them together.

I really should stop with the crazy long author's notes, but I just can't help it. This is why I put it at the end :P


	4. Safe

_**finally / beautiful stranger – Halsey  
Mind is A Prison – Alec Benjamin  
If The World Was Ending – JP Saxe x Julie Michaels  
**__**Face to Face – Rex Orange County**_

BPOV

He was there. Right in front of me, his cool hand cupping my face, calling me Suga'. If there wasn't a low humming shooting through me I would have sworn that I was passed out from blood loss and having hallucinations or dreams of him saving me. Even with the hum, I couldn't be completely sure he was actually there. Maybe that was her gift, causing visual and auditory hallucinations. Maybe that's what she did when she got bored with just torturing her food. Playing with me, giving me hope.

But, the feeling of his hand cupping my cheek felt sooo real. If it wasn't, I'm not sure I'd be able to continue.

His eyes were different from the last time I saw him. No longer were they muddy and brown, but a vibrant red that should have scared the living shit out of me. But for some reason, maybe for the same reason that his touch set me ablaze, the colour of his eyes and the knowledge of why they are that way didn't scare me at all. If fact, it made me feel safe and protected like I never had before. I knew instantly that he could protect me, no matter what.

Even when we had met years before, I hadn't felt this kind of safe. But I also didn't know what he was, what Edward was…

"Peter," I whispered again, my emotions evident, threatening to spill over and drown me in the strange mix of relief and despair. I felt the tears prickling at my eyes and without thinking I threw myself at the red-eyed vampire who I had spent quite a long time dreaming about.

I buried my face in his neck and let another sob rack through my body. It was then, with my face buried in his neck, cheek pressed against the skin of his neck, that I noticed his temperature. Or more accurately, the lack of ice-cold skin. Sure he was cool to the touch, but nothing like Edward, or Victoria. He only felt slightly cooler than would be seen as normal for a human.

"You're not cold" I mumbled against his neck, my lips brushing against his skin.

He just chuckled and tightened his hold on me. It was tight but comforting. I shifted in his lap so I could rest my cheek against his chest, and finally took a look around the room that I had expected would be the place that I would die in. Turns out, Edward didn't come back just like she had said, but Peter, my cowboy, had found me. Saving me from the very slow and painful death that Victoria had promised.

That's when it clicked. She was still out there. She could hurt Peter. She had gone looking for one of the Cullen's. A wave of panic crashed over me as I tried to pull myself from Peter's grasp, but he seemed unwilling to let me go and I slumped back against his chest from the momentum I had tried to use to launch, myself to my feet.

"Let me go, cowboy, she's going to come back! We. Need. To. Leave." I said as quickly as I could, trying to impress the seriousness of the situation. But once again Peter just chuckled and began running his large hand up and down my back in slow soothing motions.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore little darlin'. I took care of it." He said softly into the crown of my head as he pressed his face into my hair. "I have some fun things planned for her, but that can wait." He said as he loosened his grip from around me and pulled me to my feet. I felt his cool hands skim over my body as if checking that for the most part that I was okay before he continued on.

"If you're not too opposed to it, I think we should grab the jacket that redhead was wearing so I can get you home without getting hypothermia, and then we can go from there." He started moving towards the cupboard on the far side of the small cabin and pulled out two large duffle bags before turning to me.

I just nodded. I didn't really want to touch anything that Victoria wore, but considering how she had ruined my shirt and I hadn't left the house earlier that evening with a jacket, it seemed to be my only choice for not freezing to death.

He moved back to my side and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side and began walking out of the cabin. I saw a flash of flames as he ducked down and grabbed something before shoving it in one of the bags.

He moved me slowly towards the crumpled body on the ground about 50 feet off the porch. I tugged my lower lip between my teeth as we came closer and closer to it. I turned to look up at Peter, who was scanning the area. Probably trying to see if there were any others with Victoria.

"She was alone. Her friend already left for the coven in Denali" I stated in a soft tone, tugging softly on the hem of his jacket.

He turned to look down at me and gave me a smile that struck me dumb. "I can never be too careful when it comes to you," he said before winking at me as we stopped in front of Victoria's crumpled and headless body.

He made quick work of getting the jacket off her, and once he had helped me into it, asked me to turn around so he could, and I quote "play Tetris with vampire bits." It was sweet that he thought to protect me from her dismemberment, but I think the sound of it was worse than it would have been to just watch it happen.

It took him maybe 2 minutes in total to have her limbs removed and shoved into the duffel bag which I now knew held her head. Each time a limb was removed, it cracked as if it were a large stone being struck by small amounts of lightening. The sounds reverberating through my body, sending a chill through me that had nothing to do with the steadily dropping temperature.

Peter zipped up both bags, the second now held her torso and turned back to me. I had the distinct feeling that Peter was holding back something, but what I couldn't tell.

He dropped down in front of me and urged me to climb on. Once I had locked my arms around his neck he stood up and I slid my legs around his waist pulling me flush against his back.

He slid his hand over my legs, lingering for just a second before he grabbed the two duffels at his feet. "Ready?" he asked turning his head slightly so we were almost nose to nose.

Even with the blood loss, I felt the familiar heat creep over my cheeks, causing him to grin. I nodded slowly and he stretched his neck slightly, pressing a kiss to the tip of my nose before he took off, speeding through the unfamiliar terrain.

"Where are we?" I asked as we sped over the ridge of a hill, catching sight of what looked like a town at the bottom, in the opposite direction that we were headed.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to ask," he said with a chuckle. "That cabin was just outside a place called Red Deer." He said, not bothering to look at me this time. His focus was on the trail he was forging, and keeping an eye out for unexpected arrivals.

"Ah yes, Red Deer," I said in a sarcastic tone. I may have moderate blood loss, but apparently, that didn't stop the sarcastic comments. Or maybe the blood loss was the reason why. I normally wouldn't have said something like that. Or at least not to a vampire.

I felt Peter shaking below me which pulled me from my introspection. "Near Calgary, in Canada," He said, his laughter audible now. "It's nice to know that Victoria didn't suck the sarcasm right out of you," He said cheerily. He seemed to be really enjoying this. I wasn't sure what he could enjoy from this night, but what did I know. I wasn't an undead immortal. Maybe if I was, this would be a fun romp through the countryside.

xxx

It took us just under an hour to make it back to Washington, and another 25 minutes until he pulled up short just a little ways down from my house, hidden in the forest.

He crouched down helping me down before he turned to me, giving me the first serious look I had seen from him. "I don't think you should go home tonight," He said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

My brows pulled down, I crossed my arms and was ready to get stuck in about not going home. "Oh yeah?" I asked, "And why is that exactly?" If he thought that he would come in and play superman, getting lucky in the process. He would have to think again.

"Well, sweet cheeks" He started, as he reached out and brushed the back of his index finger over my cheek, sending an involuntary shiver through me and for the first time I resented the way his touch made me feel. I was meant to be standing my ground, not quivering at his touch.

"It's almost 3 in the morning, you are covered in bite marks, your clothes are in ruins and they are covered in your blood. Plus I am not wearing the right hiking gear or my contacts to sell the lie that I just happened to come across you out in the woods." He stated.

Okay, so maybe he was right. I couldn't just show back up at Charlie's at this time covered in blood and dirt, paler than ever. My frown increased and my lips pulled together, puckering up, which Renee used to affectionally call my 'butthole face'.

"Fine. Where do you plan to take me then?" I asked uncrossing my arms and turning back to the house. The kitchen light was on and I could see what looked like a worried Charlie pacing the kitchen.

"The vampire family that lives here. Their house." He said, obviously not catching the look of utter horror and pain that crossed my face, but after a moment, I took a deep breath and buried those feelings down deep. I would deal with them later. "They won't mind."

"They are no longer here," I said, soft as a whisper. But Peter only shrugged.

"Even better. I won't have to deal with their judgy, holy than thou bullshit."

This time, Peter threw the duffels over his shoulder and swept me up in his arms bridal style. I let out a little squeak of surprise at the fast movements. Honestly, I should be used to the fast-paced movements of vampires by now, but I never seem to get a handle on it. Everything else was easy enough to wrap my head around, but the speed. If I was Renee, I would be on the ground and unable to move any time a vampire pulled this shit.

5 minutes later, Peter was walking up the steps of the porch and set me on my feet saying he was going to look for a key. But after another minute or two, he came back and just broke the front door open, saying he would fix it while I had a bath.

He reached out and took my hand helping me through the house and up the stairs to one of the many bathrooms. Surprisingly there was still quite a lot of furniture and knickknacks left in the house. Some fancy shampoo and conditioner sat on the large bench, along with bath bombs and salts. I guess the Cullen's just take the important things.

Peter left me in the bathroom, providing me with as much privacy that he could without having to leave the house and go halfway into the woods. I began to run the bath dropping in some lavender and honeysuckle bath salts. Stripping off the jacket which, with closer inspection wasn't, in fact, brown to begin with. That was just the colour it took after so much blood had dried into its crusty fabric. It made me shiver in disgust, but I dropped it on the floor near the door and didn't look at it again.

I jumped in the shower to wash off the grime and blood before sinking into the huge tub. It was practically a mini swimming pool without looking like one.

After a while, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella," Peter called through the door. I could hear the slight edge to his voice. Maybe my blood affected him too.

"Yes?" I called out, my eyes shut and head only just above the water. Honestly, if I wouldn't prune up I would spend hours in this tub.

"I went to your house and got some clean clothes for you to wear now, and a pair of dirty jeans for tomorrow… I left it on the bed in here, and I've got some food for you downstairs when you're ready" He said.

I bit my lip, trying to hide the smile that I couldn't stop from spreading across my face. He was being so considerate. It was weird but really nice. I hardly knew this vampire and already he seemed more attuned to me than most of the Cullen's ever had.

"Thank you, Peter," I said softly, turning and resting my chin on the edge of the bath. "I'll be out soon okay?"

I swear I heard him huff.

"Okay, but you need to eat something soon, help replenish your red blood cell count." He said before I heard him move back downstairs at a slower and louder pace, so I knew he was gone.

See, considerate.

After another half hour, I finally pulled myself from the glorious bath and towelled off, wrapping it around me as I walked slowly back into what was probably once a guest room. Peter had grabbed my favourite long sleeve olive green shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts, along with a pair of underwear and a bra for the next day. The dirty jeans he had hung over the back of the chair that faced the window.

xxx

I made my way downstairs and found that Peter had found the leftover lasagne that I had left in the microwave for Charlie's dinner that afternoon. Apparently, Charlie was too worried to eat. I frowned slightly but took the Tupper wear container nonetheless. Removing the lid and sticking it into the microwave.

"How'd you get past Charlie in the kitchen?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen counter as I waited for the timer to go off.

He shrugged slightly and jumped up to sit across from me on the opposite counter. "When I went, he was in the lounge just about to fall asleep." He said. His eyes never leaving me as they scanned over my body, cataloguing the shimmering crescent-shaped bite marks that now marred my flesh. One was located on my inner right thigh, three overlapping on the back of my left calf, and 5 new ones that spread up my left arm, one directly opposite the mark James left just over a year ago.

The way his eyes moved over my body made me feel desired and wanted, there was no space for me to feel self-conscious about the way I now looked. His scrutiny only heightening the feelings of love and desire that was slowly radiating from me.

It was so strange. I knew he was important, from the moment our eyes met in that crowd at the fair. But after meeting Edward, it seemed as if it was just a chance encounter, a little preview of a life that could have been if I hadn't met Edward.

Thinking about it now though, after the events in the woods, and the disaster that followed, maybe that was what Edward was. My first relationship, meant to end in tragedy.

My love for Edward was all-consuming, and considering how he left me, lost in the woods and desperate, maybe that was the problem. I gave him all my power.

Of course, being human I didn't have much to begin with when we're talking about vampires. But I handed everything to him without even a second thought. He had caged me, dictating everything from when I went to sleep to when I could drive myself to school or work. I couldn't even open my own door by myself.

Though while he was here, and still willing to play the human game, he hid his control within loving words and chased kisses that left me a panting mess. He held me at arm's length, hoping he wouldn't crush the little butterfly that he held in his clutched hands.

The loud beep of the microwave shook me from my thoughts on my relationship with Edward and back into my current predicament. No one knew where I was, and even if I felt safe with Peter, I was unwilling to let my guard all the way down. Not again. Not after Edward.

I grabbed my leftovers and jumped up on the counter just as Peter had. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I took in all that was Peter. Taking my first bite I pondered how to approach the subject I had wanted to ask since that night in July two years ago.

I swallowed my mouthful of lasagne and steeled my resolve. "Why did you disappear?"

Peter frowned slightly and watched me for a moment, obviously trying to find the right way to put whatever he was wanting to say.

"I had to." He said simply.

You have got to be kidding! 'I had to', is not an answer. I raised an eyebrow at him urging him to continue. But to my annoyance and disappointment, he just continued looking at me, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

I huffed out an exasperated breath and took another bite of my lasagne. If he wasn't going to continue, I wasn't going to bother. Did I want to know? Yes! But, I will not be doing this again with another vampire. If he didn't want to tell me, fine, I don't want to know, but don't expect me to say anything. I was sick of vampires keeping shit from me, and if Peter really was as important as it felt, then **He** was going to have to learn to let me in.

I gave him a small smile and hopped off the counter, grabbing my container and started heading for the stairs, not bothering to give Peter another look. Not even when I heard a soft growl coming from over my shoulder.

I continued on, smiling to myself, but before I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I walked right into Peter, face pressed tightly against his chest, nose squished and sore. I took a breath, ignoring the way his scent affected my body, and took a step back.

Peter was frowning down at me with a slight pout. Making him little like an upset little boy. I pressed my lips together, trying to hold in the giggle. He was adorable!

"Why'd you walk away. We were talking!" He asked, his pout becoming more prominent.

"Where we? I hadn't noticed." I said with a smile and tried to sidestep him, but as I had _mostly_ expected, he moved with me, continuing to block my path.

"Yes. We were." He started, taking my arm and leading me back to the counter, picking me up and placing me back in my spot from before. The way he was acting had me fighting to keep the stern look on my face. I'm sure I looked a little like a stroppy kid myself.

"Well, would you like to continue then?" I asked as he took his spot on the opposite counter and I took another bite of food. If I'm being honest, lasagne isn't something I really enjoy often, but this god damn lasagne, was really just hitting the spot right now.

He huffed a sigh and frowned a little. "If I have to." He said, running his hands through his golden hair. If I wasn't so hungry or interested in what he was going to say, I'm sure I would have paid more attention to his hair, how I wanted to run my fingers through it, and tug on it.

"Okay, so I don't actually know why I disappeared." He started, giving me a sheepish look. "I have theories, but I just get information, and I follow it." He then proceeded to explain all about how his gift worked. He didn't like to call it that though, which was perplexing considering that's exactly what it was. Maybe.

"I'm also just kind of lucky. I was lucky in having been taken by the Major because he is a much nicer sire than Maria let me tell you." He continued nodding at his last statement. I'd have to take his word for it. "And those duffle bags were just the right size!"

"When I'm driving, I always find the perfect parking spot. When looking for food, I will just happen across a mugging or something. I'm just lucky Bella." He said throwing his hands up in an exaggerated shrug. "Anyways, when you told me your name, I was told some information about your near future and that I had to leave, that we would meet again."

He dropped his eyes to his hands and went through the motion of cracking his knuckles. Not that I'm really sure it would do anything, but it seemed a bit like a nervous tick.

"So, you just followed this voice and thought just disappearing was a good idea?" I asked trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to breakthrough. "You didn't think maybe to just say, 'I gotta run' first?" I continued, failing at keeping the small laugh that had been building. It was kind of sweet, in its own strange way.

"Uh, yeah, no. That really didn't occur to me" He said letting out a chuckle, smiling at me. "Probably would have made it harder to guess what I was then though, maybe?" He offered, nodding again as if he was talking to someone else, and maybe he was.

"Maybe," I said as I scraped the last little bit of food from the container before going to the sink and filling it with water, leaving it to soak. "I'll wash that when I wake up. I am about to crash, so I think it's time for bed" I said stifling a yawn. "I think if I'm awake for much longer the delirium will set in and you will become a giant chicken" I mumbled as I turned to the stairs a second time, Peter chuckling again as he slid his arm around my waist and helped me back up into the guestroom that I had staked my claim on.

"Yes, well I would hate to turn into a giant chicken" He chuckled.

xxx

I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. But before I could get too comfortable, the dreams started. Edwards face swirling through my mind, followed by Peters in circles, round and round.

My unconscious brain working through the last 24 hours. '_Bella, I don't want you_' echoed through my head, first in Edward's voice, before it began morphing into Peters. '_You're not good for __**me**__ Bella,' _they said_ 'not good enough for me._'

Those words swirled through my dreams. 'You're not good enough.' It was so to the point. So harsh. How could he say that? I thought he loved me. You don't say something like that to someone you love. Right?

**AN:** Well damn, another chapter is done and dusted. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I am so grateful to everyone who has reviewed or put this story in your favourites or alerts. I already know what I'm doing next chapter, which up until this point really wasn't a thing. SO, THAT'S PROGRESS GUYS!

I realise that the link for the playlist just isn't good, so I'm going to remove it from my authors note and if you want to find it, I have it pinned on my twitter brightspark94

I did a poll on my profile about getting a little look into Peters fun times with a dismembered Vicky, I will eventually do it because I just think it will add some spice lol, but let me know if you want that to be in the next chapter, cause it could fit in pretty easily I think.

I don't own twilight and so on. Thanks to IdreamofEddy (maybe unless im wrong, which if so let a girl know so I can update my credit for this) for being brilliant and creating peters awesome gift of 'knowing shit'.

Please leave me a review, because I love hearing from people who read this.  
Also, follow me on twitter, cause ill talk to anyone about this stuff lol

ENJOY 3


	5. Fear

**AN:** just thought I should put a little warning on the top of the chapter. the first section is a dream which has some stuff that may be triggering. I'm sorry I didn't put this to begin with. guess that's, why you don't upload things at 2 am after work. I will remember to put a trigger warning in place in the future.

Also a big thanks to RahvinMS for beta reading this :)

_**Recommended listening – I was In Heaven – Chelsea Cutler**_  
_**Happy & Sad – Kacey Musgraves**_  
_**July – Noah Cyrus**_

BPOV

_I lay on my stomach, chin resting on top of my arms, looking out over the choppy ocean of first beach. I felt cool hands slowly sliding up the backs of my thighs and over my butt. I bit my lip stifling the little moan that threatened to break free. His hands travelled further up my body, his thumbs pressing firmly into the muscles on my back, but still gentle enough for me to enjoy the pressure. I felt his body lower over mine, pressing me into the towel-covered sand, effectively trapping me below him. _

_"Bella," he breathed. His raspy voice sending a shiver down my spine. His cool lips pressed to the back of my neck, his tongue slipping between his lips and tasting my skin, slightly salty from the sea air. _

_"Turn over." He commanded with a soft growl, sending a jolt of energy straight to my core. His body lifted off me slightly, allowing me to roll over and come face to face with him. His bloodred eyes boring holes into me, his eyes filled with desire, sending another shiver down my spine. _

_He lowered back down on top of me, his eyes darting away from my face and locking onto the pulse point on my neck. His face moved unseeingly fast, one second he was looking down at me, the next, his lips, pressed to my neck, sucking gently on my skin._

_This time I couldn't stop the soft little moan that left my lips. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered how easily he handled his desire for my blood. But then again, maybe human drinkers had better control. _

_He pressed his knee between my legs, moving it to make me spread my legs enough to fit him comfortably between them. His lips moving down my neck and across my clavicle, moving infuriatingly slow towards my heaving breasts covered in my sunflower bikini top._

_His hand pressed against my stomach before inching slowly towards my centre. I could already feel my desire dampening my bikini bottom. His thumb slipping under the edge of my bottom and pushed it to the side, brushing his cool fingers over my dampened lips._

_I gasped at his touch, the hum of electricity now focusing between my legs. The slightly rough pad of his thumb brushed over my clit, causing me to mewl under him. "Peter" I gasped, his thumb brushing over my sensitive bundle of nerves once again before slipping two fingers inside, scissoring them slightly inside of me. _

_But before more could happen, he lifted his face from my chest, his eyes now dark and hard. His fingers continued to move within me, but his eyes held mine, no longer holding the desire and pleasure from seconds before. _

_"You aren't worth it" He growled, his fingers curling inside me, causing my body to jerk slightly at the pleasure, but his words pulled a whimper from my lips, tears now filling my eyes as I watched Peters face morph into Edwards. The cold stare being replaced with an emotionless façade, a smirk covering his beautiful face._

_I tried to push him off me, but he wouldn't budge. "I deserve better than the likes of you, Bella." He cooed, his voice melodic and in complete contradiction to the way, he was looking at me. _

_Edward's voice wrapped around me, sending a wave of fear to drown me. I could feel his fingers curling once again inside of me, the temperature of them had changed. I cried out in desperation, trying to will Edward off me. _

_"Peter, please." I moaned, trying to force the man on top of me back to being my saviour, my cowboy. But Edward persisted, his cold hard eyes burning into mine. "You don't deserve to be happy Bella," he said, a soft growl to his voice, menacing and low. _

I gasped and shot up out of bed, my hair flying around me as I pushed myself up against the headboard and pulling my legs to my chest. My eyes darting around the room until they fell on him. It was dark in the room with the curtains closed, but even with my human sight, I could tell that it was Peter. His red eyes glowed slightly in the dark, shadows covering the majority of him.

His eyes squinted slightly, maybe in concern, maybe in annoyance. I couldn't tell. He moved across the room and sat next to me, his hand snaking out towards me, but I shrank back, pushing my back harder into the headboard.

It was then that I realised the tears falling from my eyes. It was such an intrusive dream. It started out so beautiful, the feeling of Peter's hands on me, inside of me, was mind-blowing, my desire for him was out of this world. But the fear left within me from the way Edward left, wanted to push him away. The words he left me with now warping my thoughts, my feelings. Using Peter's face to hurt me, more than Edward already had.

"Please" I whimpered, tightening my arms around my legs, pulling them tighter against my chest. I didn't bother to wipe away the tears as they continued to fall.

xxx

PPOV

*earlier in the day while Bella was sleeping*

It was becoming very clear to me that my little darlin' wasn't going to be taking any of my shit. It seemed that her first experiences with my kind, the Cullen's, made her acutely aware of our tendency to keep information to ourselves.

Of course, the reason for it was understandable. In a world where everyone you interact with on a semi-regular basis, could technically try and kill you, did make for vampires in general, to be quite secretive. You never know what information could be used against you. Being tight-lipped could end up saving you a whole lot of time, dispatching of unwanted threats.

I continued to ponder the effects the last 2 years had had on Bella as I grabbed the two duffle bags I had left outside and made my way towards the garage. It was far enough that Bella wouldn't hear much if I decided to reattach Victoria's head back onto her torso, but not far enough that I couldn't hear if she woke up or needed something.

My worse half, though soothed by having Bella in my arms for a few hours, was still seething. He wanted revenge. He wanted to hurt the person who dared to hurt his mate. He was not to be messed with, and that extended to his mate. If someone fucked with her, they fucked with him. And he didn't let go so easy. I didn't let go so easy.

I hadn't really thought through what I wanted to do with the redhead, but I had a few rogue ideas floating around the vast space that was my brain. I had already begun filling a bucket with my venom. Of course, it wasn't very full just yet, but I didn't really need too much, just an inch or two would do quite nicely.

I set the duffels on the workbench in the garage and began to remove each dismembered piece of the vampire, placing them in a pile on the bench next to the bags until I got to her head.

Her eyes were open and searching. They darted around the room only lingering on the pile of her body parts for a second before locking onto me. A sadistic smirk crossed my face as I forced her mouth open and gripped her tongue between my thumb and forefinger. I tugged hard and after a soft crack, the wiggling tongue was no longer in her mouth. I placed it beside her head for safekeeping before pulling her torso out and reattaching her head with my venom. Her eyes scrunched up at the burning of the unfamiliar venom coating her skin.

"Well now," I began, turning to grab one of her arms and waved it around as if it was my own. "It's nice of you to join me," I said, before sinking my teeth into her hand and sinking a little venom into her dismembered body part.

I watched happily as she let out a hoarse scream, unable to say anything, just make garbled sounds. "What did you expect Vicky? Congratulations? People who hurt my mate should know that they are better off dead." I said with a creepy smile, moving closer to her.

I lent down so our noses were almost touching. "But I guess you didn't know she was my mate, not that little shit Eddy's. She doesn't even know…" I continued, grabbing her tongue and dropping it into the bucket of my venom. It wouldn't destroy it, but it sure as hell would feel like it.

Another garbled scream left the redhead's lips. But before I could do much of anything else, I heard the soft moan of my mate on the second floor. The sound sent a jolt through me and without a second thought I removed Victoria's head once more, leaving her dismembered on the bench. I'd come back to her later.

I sped through the house and slipped into the room Bella was sleeping in. I was met with such a glorious site I almost couldn't stop myself from moving from the edge of the room to beside the bed. But I did. I knew she wouldn't want to wake up with me right in her face.

She moaned again softly, but this time my name fell from her perfect lips. The sound of her moaning my name did things to me that I would rather not think about. She was still just a girl, one who had just been hurt by the person she had thought loved her the most and then taken by a vampire that wished to hurt her to get to him. I wasn't willing to risk our future, just so I could taste her earlier than she was ready for it.

I hadn't spent maybe 5 minutes gazing down at her before she began to change, twisting in the sheets, a look of pain crossing her face. Her soft moans turned to whimpers and I could smell the tears that began falling from her eyes. The sight of her dreams turning into something different, something obviously painful, twisted an invisible knife into my heart. The pain radiated out through my body; my hands felt like they were vibrating with the pain.

My heart clenched as she called out my name, begging. I took a step towards her, my eyes locked on her tear-stained face. But before I could get any closer, she shot up, her hair flying out over her before settling back around her face. The tears falling harder now as she pressed herself up against the headboard.

I wanted to go to her, comfort her, but the way she looked at me made me pause. She had a haunted look on her face like she had just realised what had happened in the last 24 hours. I held up hands and moved slowly to sit in front of her on the bed.

Her soft whimpered 'please' made my heart clench again. I never wanted to see my little mate like this. I wanted to pull her to me and force the bad dreams away. To show her how much I wanted her, how much I would love her. But she was guarded and tightened her arms around herself.

I let out a small sigh and placed my hand on one of her feet, rubbing my thumb in circles along the top of it in a soothing motion. If she wouldn't let me hold her, I would at least try to comfort her to the best of my ability.

"Little darlin'," I said softly, my thumb never stopping from the circles I was drawing on her skin. "It's okay. You are safe with me." I continued, trying to impress upon her that I would never hurt her and that I would protect her, at the cost of my life if I had to.

"I…" She choked out, her tears had slowed somewhat, but when she tried to speak, a fresh sob rocked her. She buried her face in her knees and held herself tightly as if she thought she was going to fall apart if she let go.

"It's okay baby." I cooed before I slipped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap, rocking her like I had when she cried into my chest in that cabin earlier the night before.

It didn't take long for her sobs to subside once again and I felt her relax slightly in my arms. "Sorry…" She mumbled, obviously embarrassed that she had once again made my shirt wet with her tears. I smiled slightly and squeezed her a little before letting her go. She moved back under the covers, crossing her legs under her.

"I keep making you all wet." She said softly, and I had the urge to pull a Michael Scott and ruin the moment by saying 'that's what she said.' I didn't do much better, but at least I wasn't that cliché.

"Isn't that what I'm meant to say?" I said, a little smirk crossing my lips.

I watched as the blush crossed over her cheeks and down her neck. She looked away from me, out of the window and bit her bottom lip. I already knew that at some point, her dream was a fun one, which included me, maybe she was embarrassed about it.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it softly pulling her eyes back to mine. "It's okay, a little saltwater never hurt anybody," I said with a gentle smile before standing back up. Putting some space between us.

I knew she wasn't ready for anything between us, but that didn't mean that I didn't desire her as I had never desired anyone else before. It had taken so much strength to not push the bathroom door open earlier when she was in the bath. The thought of her naked and wet almost drove me mad.

Even in this highly emotional state that she was in, I wanted to run my fingers through her hair, to taste every inch of her skin, to kiss the tears away. To replace the sobs with moans of pleasure.

"Do you want to get some more sleep?" I asked, "Or are you ready to head home?" I didn't want to take her home, to leave her, but I didn't own her. She wasn't mine. She was her own person, with thoughts and feelings, a life that didn't include me.

Not that I was leaving. Even if she outright told me she never wanted to see me again, I wouldn't leave her unprotected. Not again. Not like Edward.

She bit her lip, her brows furrowing for a second before she nodded. Rubbing away the sleep from her eyes and the tears from her cheeks as she climbed out of the bed. "What time is it?" She asked as she grabbed the jeans I had purposely made dirtier when I grabbed them earlier that morning.

"Just past 2 pm," I said, before turning to leave the room. "I'll meet you downstairs, I gotta go put in my contacts and change, okay?" I called, not bothering to wait. I'd hear her response no matter where I was in the house.

xxx

We made our way over to her house by 2:30, the moment she set foot on the porch steps, the front door was flung open and her father launched himself at her hugging her tightly to him and stroking her hair, not even bothering to give me a first glance, let alone a second. I cleared my throat and gave the older man a tight smile, trying to look as unintimidating as possible.

The older man moved Bella to his side, putting himself between me and my mate. I had to stifle the growl that wanted to show him who he was messing with. But, I held it together, this man wasn't going to come between me and my Bella, not in any real meaningful way, he may be her father, but we both knew whatever Bella set her mind too, she would do, no matter what anyone said.

I held out my hand and he took it without blinking. "I found your girl about 5 miles off the track this morning out near pine ridge. Good thing I had brought some food and water with me otherwise I might not have been able to get her out of there as quickly," I said weaving a lie that would make sense to the police chief standing in front of me.

He just nodded and squeezed my hand. "Thank you for finding her." He said in a gruff voice if I wasn't mistaken, he might just be holding back a few tears of relief. I couldn't blame him. If I were in his position, I'd probably be the same.

"No worries Chief, my names Peter Whitlock, I just moved here from Montana and I was getting acquainted with the surrounding woods. We are just lucky I was the one who found your girl," I said giving Bella a knowing smile before bidding them goodbye.

I had already programmed my number into Bella's cell when I came to grab her clothing the night before. Plus, I had informed Bella that I would be close by if she needed anything. All she had to do was call.

xxx

BPOV

After Peter left, Charlie bustled me into the house and into the kitchen where he began moving around, making me tea, and once he finished with that, he went about making me some food. I could feel the nervous energy radiating from him. It was kind of unnerving.

"Dad…" I started but he just held up his hand, silencing me.

"No Bella, just let me take care of you okay?" He said with his back to me, his voice thick with emotion. "You just disappeared; I was so fucking worried about you." He continued as he placed the turkey sandwich in front of me.

I dropped my head slightly in shame. I could only imagine how much stress he had been under, coming home to find all my things, my keys, my phone, everything except me. "I'm sorry dad," I said softly but he just grunted and pushed the plate closer to me urging me to eat.

I took a bite of the sandwich and swallowed before I spoke again, smiling sadly at Charlie. "Edward wanted to go for a walk yesterday afternoon…" I started, skipping over everything he couldn't know, giving him the cliff notes version of the last 24 hours. "He broke up with me." I whispered, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks once more, but Peter wasn't here to comfort me this time. The tears felt somewhat empty, devoid of real emotion, or maybe the pain wasn't that he left, but how he left me. He promised that it would be like he never existed, but the scars that covered my body were proof that he had brought me into this world and left me, unprotected and alone.

"I just kind of got turned around. I'm really lucky Peter found me when he did." I said, purposely leaving out the reason he was needed at all, before taking another bite. "He's a nice guy," I said absentmindedly.

Charlie huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. "He's a bit old for you don't you think Bells?" He asked, giving me a look, which made me choke on the bite of sandwich I had just taken.

"Dad, I just said he was nice," I said when I cleared my throat and swallowed the last bite of my sandwich. I took my plate and washed it off in the sink, just then noticing the Tupperware container from this morning, washed and resting in the sink.

A small smile crossed my lips at the thought of Peter sneaking back into my house to put it back before my father noticed it. I turned back to Charlie, placing my hand on his shoulder and giving it a little squeeze.

"I'm going to head upstairs and take a nap, okay?" I said, knowing that he needed to know, the cop in him wanted to make sure I was going to be okay and that I wasn't going to slip off into the woods again. I wasn't sure if he fully believed my explanation, considering the reason I got lost in the first place was because I tried to follow an impossibly fast vampire through the woods.

I began stripping off my clothes the moment my bedroom door closed, and I moved to stand in front of my floor length mirror. I stood there just looking at myself in the mirror, running my fingers over each new scar that marred my pale skin, a sob catching in my throat. I was so damaged. My subconscious was reinforcing the words Edward had left with me. His intent obvious in the way he spoke, and in the way my brain now parroted them back to me using his face and Peter's to torment me, to prove to myself that I really was in fact, not good enough for _anyone_.

**AN:** Okay a few things, one I put a little nod in there to one of my favourites podcasts, let me know if you know what I'm talking about :) and two I made up a place, I just picked words that sounded like forest place because I can, not everything has to be set in a real location, you guys can choose what pine ridge looks like or is. unless it exists near forks, then im a genius and correctly guessed a location from a country I have never been to, and never really looked at the map.

Anyways, ill be re-uploading this later on when I have my new beta reader go over this, but I just couldn't help myself, I had to post this! I just want it up for everyone who is reading this and liking it. Thank you to everyone who has left a review, I love hearing from you guys.

Okay, leave me a review tho, cause I love getting emails. I keep refreshing my inbox lol!

Oh also I had an idea for what charlotte is currently getting up too, let me know if I should have a section in the next chapter that shows what she's getting up too. And here's a hint, she has found her mate. Dun dun DUNNNNN


	6. Confessions

**Quick AN: there are a few jumps in this chapter (both in time and characters) and I am finally making the M rating worth it with some citrus, so if that aint your thing… sorry. not sorry :P (but if you really don't want to read that kind of stuff, just skip the last part in the BPOV section, I won't hold it against you. But read the first bit cause I don't just jump into it, so you get a little warning)**

_**Fortress – Lennon Stella**_

_**Lucky – Chelsea Cutler**_

_**Bad – Lennon Stella**_

_**Please Don't Touch – RAYE**_

_**Sin – Anfa Rose**_

_**Dirty Talk – Doja Cat**_

PPOV

From the moment I left Bella on the porch with her father, until she fell asleep later that night, I spent pacing in the woods. I had to physically fight, not to go to her when I heard the strangled sob coming from her room. I wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap and protect her from the world, or from herself, maybe both.

I didn't dare go and check on her though, not even when she fell asleep. I wasn't going to climb through her window and watch her sleep like a crazy stalker. I wouldn't violate her privacy like that. But, oh how I wanted to. I wanted to climb through her window and hold her as she slept. I wanted to do a lot of things that I didn't.

The next few weeks went slowly. Bella went to school but kept to herself mostly. The spark that usually lit her from within was dwindling. The only time I really saw her smile, a real genuine smile, was each afternoon when she caught sight of me, sitting on the hood of her truck. Each day, it seemed as if she didn't expect me to be there, but every day I was, and she smiled so brightly, I swear if it could, it would blind me.

But by the time Christmas break had rolled around, even those rare smiles where gone. I would spend every afternoon with her after school, just talking to her while she did her homework and cooked dinner before leaving just as Charlie was pulling up. But she started saying less and less, and then by the time the term was over, I was just talking nonsense about music and the places I had travelled.

I didn't know what to do with her. I didn't want to push her, knowing that if I got too close our bond would grow, and she would feel things she might not be ready for. But I couldn't just walk away. I wouldn't!

I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her what she meant to me, what I would be willing to do for her, what I had already done to Vicky for her. I wanted to tell her just how beautiful she was, how she deserved the world and more. How she deserved a better man than me, but I was willing to prove myself to her in any way she needed. I would do anything to make her happy if only she would let me. I wanted to shower her with my love and adoration. She was the sun and I a mere ant on earth living in her golden glow.

xxx

The week before Christmas, Bella finally said the thing I had been dreading. She was pulling away and now she was ready for me to leave. She wanted me gone, I was sure of it. Of course, she didn't outright tell me this, but I can read between the lines.

"I think I need to have some time with Charlie over the next few weeks," She said softly, not bothering to look me in the eye. I'm kind of glad she didn't, I wasn't sure I wanted to know how she was looking at me. I didn't want to see the blank stare, the one that said 'you are no longer needed, thanks but no thanks.'

So, for the most part, I spent that week and the week after Christmas in the woods once more along the edge of her house, just listening to her heartbeat and making sure she was okay.

It seemed that she had a nice Christmas with Charlie. He had gotten her a certificate for two check-ups at the mechanics as well as bought her new tyres. She really did love that truck. I had thought about asking if she would let me restore it a little, give it a new paint job, fix up the motor with new parts so it would actually be able to go over 60 miles an hour. But I think that might just be too much for her, especially considering how she needed time alone.

Christmas passed without incident for Bella, for which I was glad. She spent some time with that boy from the rez, Jacob. He seemed to bring a little light back into her, and for that I was grateful. But he really didn't understand the word no which made it very hard for me to not jump in when yesterday, the day before new year's, they had gone on a hike and he had tried to kiss her.

I could tell just by the way she was standing, how she interacted with him how she felt. But Jacob paid little to no attention to that. All he saw was that she was spending her time with him, voluntarily.

He kissed her at the end of the path, and for a second there I thought she had broken her hand when she reared back and punched him square in the jaw. Her hand was swollen and red, but from where I was standing it didn't look broken. The fire in her made my heart swell. I didn't need to protect her, not from everything. She was feisty and knew what she wanted or didn't want, even when she had pulled away from almost everything.

I knew that she would make a formattable vampire one day. But, that wouldn't be for a while, if she ever chose to become like me. To stay with me for eternity.

That thought brought me great joy but also scared the shit out of me. What if she chose not to become a vampire? What if she had in fact decided that I wasn't what she wanted, that being a vampire wasn't what she wanted.

I couldn't go back to how things were before I saw her that night at the fair. She set me alight and the only way to go back would be death. I wanted her with my whole being, maybe even more than that. If she didn't want me, I would probably follow her around for the rest of her natural life, and then once she had passed on, I too would find a way to follow her.

I growled as I made my way through the forest back to the Cullen home. I spent almost no time home, so I hadn't bothered to get myself a place of my own, opting just to use the very unused Cullen house.

I sounded like such a wimp. That little girl held my balls in her delicate hands, and I had freely given them to her. I had planned originally to take Bella somewhere for new year's, but now I think she had plans with Jacob and their fathers. But, considering what happened yesterday things could have changed. Maybe she didn't want to spend the evening fighting off Jacob, and hiding from him at midnight.

I had just jumped in the shower when my phone dinged. For a split second, I thought it could be Bella, but as I looked at the screen my heart fell, only showing a "happy new year" update text from Charlotte. Turns out going to Alaska was a good idea. Go figure. I didn't bother reading it though, just seeing the opening line of "I found my mate."

I was in the shower for about 10 minutes, not really needing to be in there, to begin with. But the feeling of hot water on my skin reminded me of Bella, and even if I couldn't be with her, I still felt the need to be close to her. Or close to the way she made me feel, even if it was just the heat of human skin on vampire being replicated by the hot water.

Just as I was stepping into a pair of loose-fitting sweats, I heard a knock on the door and the tell-tale beating of a human heart. Had I been so lost in my own head that I hadn't heard a human walking up to the house? Or worse, did I miss the sounds of a car driving up the gravel driveway?

Grabbing a towel and rubbing it over my hair vigorously I made my way down to the front door, opening it to find a very cross little lady in front of me. Her eyes didn't drop from my face as she pushed past me, not even giving my bare chest covered in scars a second glance. I tilted my head to the side and followed her through the house to the kitchen, to which she jumped up on the bench in the same spot she had sat the night I had brought her back from the cabin in the woods, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Bella?"

xxx

Charlotte POV

Over the past 2 years since that night at the fair, I have slowly come to terms with the fact that I no longer had Peter. If I needed him, he would come. But that's just the kind of guy he is, a friend is in need, and he is there and willing to help in any way he possibly could.

Of course, the adjustment needed for me over those 2 years was pretty big. I went from basically being married to a man I loved, having a great sex life and travelling around whenever we felt like it. To living with a man who once looked at me like I was his everything, spending every day thinking of a silly little human girl.

I didn't get it. And I wasn't ever going to. Not until I met Tanya.

I followed Pete's instructions and ran north into Canada, and just as I was coming up on Great Bear Lake, I caught sight of her. Tanya and her sisters were messing around in the water, playing as if they were kids. From where I stood on the southern side of the lake, they looked like water nymphs, ethereal and out of this world beautiful, even when you take into account vampire beauty.

I moved towards them, feeling the pull to the group of women who called to me somehow. By the time I had reached the edge of the water close to them, it felt as if I already knew them, as if I was finding my tribe as it were. And in a sense, I guess I was.

The instant my eyes met Tanya's though, I was done for. When I looked into her golden eyes, it felt as if the whole world started to make sense. As if all my time living before, was in a different language and I had somehow gotten lost in translations. Until now.

The next 3 months where spent, for the most part, ruining beds, and couches, a pool, 4 cars, and a small but sizeable area of the Denali national forest. Now I had a pretty active sex life with Peter, but Tanya took me to levels I didn't know existed. We would go find beautiful humans and bring them to bed with us, and if they were of a certain type, which let me tell you, for the most part, they were all just very good looking criminals, I'd get a good feed after our romp with the human.

It all changed however when the Cullen's made their way up to their property in Alaska. I was excited to see Jasper again as it had been almost 40 years since the last time I had spent any length of time with him. However, Edward and Carlisle were another story.

For the most part, Carlisle was okay, but his little jabs about my feeding habits, or about how my Tanya and her coven hadn't tried hard enough to convince me to change my diet, really got on my nerves. Edward, on the other hand, was a right pain in the ass. My ass especially. Jasper had let it slip how they had come to be in Alaska, and of course, as was the norm, Edward riffled through my thoughts, seeing that I too knew Bella. Of course not like they did, but I had seen her, and I knew things that they didn't.

Once he saw her wrapped around Pete at the fair in my memories, all hell broke loose. He went on and on about how his precious little Bella would never just go up to a stranger and kiss them, that she would never associate with human drinking vampires. Seem's like he didn't know her as well as he thought.

He did try and leave, quite a few times in fact, but each time Tanya or I stopped him. She knew everything that Pete and I had done over the last few years, and how his thoughts never left Bella, always annoying me with little thoughts of her or ideas of what he wanted to show her or do with her once she was a vampire and a little less breakable. Tanya knew that Edward was just fooling himself into believing his singer was, in fact, his mate. The mystery of her 'quiet mind' having such a calming effect on him that he mistakenly took it as the draw of a mate.

Why Jasper hadn't said anything, I had no idea. Maybe he was sick of having a vampire who was sulking around the house brooding all the time, bringing him down along with Edward.

By the time Christmas rolled around, he was almost unbearable. Every day he would ask Alice to try and see Bella, and every day she would remind him that she couldn't, that she had never been able to see Peter, and therefore now was unable to see Bella too. It was the reason it had taken her so long to find Jasper in the beginning. Then he would come to me and pepper me with questions about Peter and his intentions to which I gave him almost nothing.

I had begun using Emmett's trick of blocking him out using my very sordid and exciting sex life with Tanya to keep him from going through my thoughts. I had to thank god or someone like him for making Edward the biggest prude that ever walked the earth.

For the most part any time he decided that he was going to go back and find Bella and give Peter a talking too, Alice would see it and we would stop him from going to what we thought was his probable death. But even with Alice looking for anything and everything Edward did, on new year's eve, he finally slipped past her, past all of us.

"I can't believe this" Carlisle grumbled. He was, like his first son, having trouble wrapping his mind around Bella's ties to Peter. But unlike his son, he had accepted it without question. "He knows what Peter is capable of! He should know better than this!" He said throwing his hands up.

"Look, Carlisle, maybe he just needs to see it with his own eyes to really understand, for it to sink in," Tanya said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Her hair fanning out over her shoulders, framing her face in a golden halo. He just gave her a tight smile, nodding a little.

I sighed grabbing my phone. I sent a brief text to Peter, telling him I had met my mate, that Edward was on the move and that we would be following behind, before turning back to the two golden-eyed covens.

"Look, how about Tanya and I follow behind him," I said as I pushed my phone back into my back pocket. "I was wanting to take Tanya to meet Pete anyways, which gives us a legitimate reason to be going that way, so he can't accuse you or your coven of not trusting him or whatever he might think later on," I said in a matter of fact way.

Edward was a strange guy, quite neurotic and self-important. His gift, giving him a sense of grandiose self-importance. But he was also in a way, very much a child, and those things really don't mix well. Especially when you throw in the insatiable blood lust that all vampires lived with, not to mention the exaggerated blood lust felt by vampires who 'abstained' from their original diet.

After everyone had agreed on the plan of action, Tanya and I grabbed a few things before heading out for Washington. Only kind of following Edward. As whenever we were alone, we found it quite hard to keep our hands to ourselves. So what if we were a little late, Pete could handle himself, and if by chance Edward got himself dismembered, I was sure that Peter wouldn't just burn him. He liked to play with the vampires who tried to take him on.

xxx

BPOV

I had finally had it. Peter had spent every afternoon with me since bringing me back home after that fateful night in September. He kept his distance, but he never left. It was driving me insane having him in front of me, close enough to touch, but he never closed the distance between us. He put such a huge emotional space between us that it felt as if I was choking on all the things that were left unsaid. Even if he did touch me, it felt like the emotional barriers that had begun building within me kept us from really being in each other's presence.

And on top of that, any time I was alone, my thoughts would twist into something darker, more sinister, edging me towards something that rationally I knew I didn't want. But they would always come, taunting me, warping my thoughts into things I didn't want to be thinking. The physical scars left from that night in the woods only serving as a reminder of how little I mattered.

By December I had had enough, enough of Peter always in the background, just there as if I was just some obligation to him. I was done being someone's obligation. Even if being around Peter in any way made the dark thoughts that swam through my brain stop for a while, even if the desire to be close to him was so strong sometimes it physically hurt when he would sit opposite me and just watch as I finished assignments or schoolwork. I was done with being someone that he had to look after, I was determined to not need him. That my feelings towards him would lessen with time away.

But once I had asked for time away from him, things only got worse. Peter, of course, respected my wish to spend the holidays with my father. Jake helped a little, for a while. But once he tried to kiss me after Christmas, I knew there was no hope for us to have any kind of friendship. His aim had always been to have me as someone more than a friend, and I was determined to be anything but that.

It felt good when I punched him. Which is a strange thought to wrap your head around, especially since I sprained my wrist doing so. I'm not sure if he got the picture since his hand still lingered on my hip any chance he got, his fingers brushing softly over my skin, sending a shiver over my body. He seemed to take that as a good sign, but as always when it came to Jacob and I, it really wasn't. It felt wrong when he touched me. But he just couldn't, or maybe wouldn't understand.

I had planned to spend new year's with Jacob down on the rez, but after yesterday, it didn't seem like such a bright idea. Instead, I had mentioned to Charlie that Jess and Angela were throwing a party and I implied that I would be there. It would make him feel better thinking I was with girls from school.

Instead, however, I had finally gotten up enough courage to confront Peter. I had started riling myself up, going over every moment we had spent together, over that life-changing kiss. I needed to be angry, I needed some fire behind me. Not the tidal wave of insecurities that usually tried to drown me.

I waved goodbye to Charlie around 7 and headed straight to the Cullen home. I wasn't sure if he had found somewhere else to live, but that at least seemed like a good place to start. And turns out, the only place I needed to look. Seemed as though he had made the place his own, or at least hadn't bothered to leave to find a place that was his.

It was surprising that I actually got to knock on the door. Normally vampires who can hear you coming from a mile off either beat me to the door or don't even bother letting me get close enough without meeting me out front. But I didn't let that shock the look of determination from my face. Not even seeing him shirtless and wet from the shower would distract me now.

I was determined to get the truth out of him, even if it meant that I really was just an obligation to him. I walked straight past him and into the large open kitchen, jumping up on the counter and crossing my arms, waiting for him, trying to find the right way to start this off.

"Bella?" he asked, a slightly confused look crossing his face, but no soon had it registered it was gone, hidden behind an emotionless mask. Hiding anything that might clue me into how he really felt.

"You can leave if you want" I started, giving him a hard look. I could already feel my resolve waver. Just looking at his beautiful face made me want to be with him forever, no matter if it was only out of an obligation. I shook my head slightly and pulled my eyes away from his.

A small frown had crossed his face as I continued. "I know you are only here out of some strange obligation to keep me safe. And I'm safe…" I trailed off, not really sure how safe I was, but he didn't need to know that. Could someone be considered safe if every night thoughts of ending it all filled my head? "So, you can leave. I don't need saving anymore."

I looked out one of the large windows that surrounded us, trying to focus on anything that wasn't the feeling of my heart breaking open. I didn't want to need him. And I was determined to send him on his way, back to his life. A menacing growl shook me from my thoughts and brought my eyes back to his. The usually red eyes now black.

"I won't." He said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. "I refuse. I am not here because I feel obligated to keep you safe." He continued, another growl lacing his words.

"Why?" I asked, my anger flaring up. "Why would you stay?! What's the point of you being here? I am nothing to you!" I could feel the tears threatening to fall but I refused to let him see me cry any more.

He scoffed and moved at vampire speed, gripping me under my knees and pulling me to the edge of the bench and parting them enough so he could stand between them, his eyes burning into mine. "You." He said forcefully, refusing to break eye contact with me. "You are everything to me Bella!" he continued, his voice taking on a dangerously low tone as if he was forcing me to believe him. "No matter what you do, no matter where you go, I. Will. Follow." He said in a stern tone, leaving no room for misinterpretation.

My lips parted slightly and I let out a breath that I had unintentionally held. The look in his eyes said it all. The intensity from that first night the summer before I moved to Forks was burning within him, I could see his desire and need. It took my breath away.

Before I could continue or say anything more his hands which were still on my knees pulled me foreword again and he brought his face down, his lips brushing against mine. "I kept my distance for your own good," He said softly, as he slowly pressed gentle kisses along my jaw. "I could see the pain you were in, are in…" He continued "I didn't want to pressure you into something you weren't ready for."

As his words sunk in, he pulled back gazing into my eyes again. I was unable to hold back the single tear that slid down my cheek as I stared into his eyes, still black as night. "But…" I started, slightly dazed at the turn this conversion had taken, going to a place I hadn't even dreamt of for fear of getting my hopes up only to be left again, lost and alone.

He didn't let me continue. His hands moving from my knees, one moving up my thigh resting on my hip, the other snaking its way into my hair and tugging my head back slightly so he didn't have to bend as much.

Peter smiled brightly down at me before pressing his lips to mine, his tongue running over my bottom lip like it had years before, asking for entrance. My lips parted and he deepened the kiss, pouring all his pent up desire into it, pulling a soft moan from me which was lost between us, finally sparking me into action.

My arms slid around his neck pulling him closer to me. The fact that he wanted me, desired me, was kissing me as if he had needed this with his whole being would have brought me to my knees if I had been standing and gave me the confidence to finally take what I had wanted.

He pulled himself away from me for a second, allowing me to catch my breath. He rested his forehead against mine, a look of complete and utter contentment on his face. Before he could stop me, I had reached down and grabbed the edge of my jumper and pulled it off, along with my shirt underneath. Leaving me in my olive green bralette and jeans.

His eyes moved over me. The way he looked at me made me feel sexy as if nothing else in the world mattered to him. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, my nerves getting the better of my biology, even if I was determined to make this happen, my heart gave me away.

He pulled back from me, raising a brow in question. "Are you sure Bella?" he asked softly and I nodded, biting my lip. "I'm sure." I said softly "Unless your not…" I trailed off, looking down. I knew now how much he wanted me, maybe even loved me, but that didn't mean that he was willing to go all the way with someone so breakable.

Instead of giving me an answer, he just slid his arms around me and carried me into the lounge, sitting in the centre of the large white rug that sat in front of the lit fireplace, placing me in his lap before he began kissing his way down my neck slowly, savouring every kiss.

"I have never wanted anything more in my life" He breathed, his lips tickling me as he spoke.

He reached behind me and unclasped the little hooks on the bralette and in one swift motion removed them from my body. The cool night air brushing over my breasts and causing my nipples to pucker and harden against his chest. A soft growl reverberated from Peter as he lent me down against the carpet, his lips trailing over my skin, making his way towards the peaks of my breasts.

His lips moved from my collar down between my breasts, pressing open mouth kisses to my hot skin before he moved to take my right nipple between his lips. His tongue swirling around it in a slow and methodical rhythm. I whimpered softly as he pinched the other between his fingers, pulling softly on it.

"Peter," I breathed, a soft moan caught in the back of my throat as he moved from one nipple to the other, his hands now moving down to the top of my jeans, and tugging the zipper down. With one swift motion he had them off and thrown over the back of one of the couches.

I tried to catch my breath as he let my nipple go with a soft pop, leaning back to look at me. His eyes were dark and hooded with desire. "Fuck Bella, you are _so_ god damn beautiful," He said softly, his voice heavy with emotion.

Peter leant down, pressing kisses to the skin below my breasts slowly moving down towards my centre groaning softly. "You smell so good darlin'" he mumbled into my stomach, his hands moving down my sides, along my thighs before he lifted me up slightly his hands moving over my ass and slipping his fingers under the waistband of the matching olive green boy shorts, slowly tugging them down my smooth legs, they too followed in the way of my jeans, landing somewhere behind the couch. Had I been thinking straight I would have thanked any and all gods for the fact that I had just shaven my legs the day before.

He moved to look me over again, sending a shiver through my body. The air cool brushing against my pussy, already damp and glistening in the light. His eyes flicked to mine as he moved his face between my legs, pressing kisses up my thigh, pausing over the scar left by Victoria on my inner thigh, running his tongue over the silver ridges and for the first time, looking at it didn't make me sick to my stomach.

He moaned softly when he finally moved towards my wet centre. He locked his eyes on mine as he moved in, his tongue slipping between his lips as he pressed it to my core, sending another shiver through me. I let out a soft moan as he slid his tongue between my pussy lips, and up towards the bundle of nerves.

He moved so one hand was holding the small of my back, keeping me off the ground and the other spreading my damp lower lips apart so he could get a better view of me. He smirked up at me growling seductively, as he buried his face between my legs, his tongue circling around my clit, his growl sending a shock wave of pleasure through me.

My breathing became laboured as he continued, his tongue moving lower and began moving in and out in slow, deliberate movements as his thumb began making slow lazy circles around my clit. I let out a little cry of pleasure as he replaced his tongue with two fingers and began moving them in and out, curling them up towards my g-spot.

He grazed his teeth over my clit carefully, sending another jolt through me, my hips bucking against him involuntarily. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, my hands gripping the carpet as he brought me towards my climax, the look on his face banishing any doubt I may have still held about how he felt about me, or how I felt about him.

He slid a third finger inside, curling them again one at a time. As he curled the last finger, he pinched my clit between his teeth and tugged, causing me to let out a loud cry of pleasure as I came around his fingers, liquid gushing from me.

He pulled his fingers from me and in a moment of unabashed boldness I reached out and took his hand, pulling it to me and slipping his middle finger between my lips sucking on it, tasting myself on his cool skin. My face was flushed and a slight sheen of sweat covering my brow. He gave me an evil little grin before leaning over me, pulling me into a kiss. I could taste myself on his lips, which turned me on more, causing my pussy juices to ramp up, coating my thighs in my arousal. "That was so sexy" He growled, as I moved my legs to rest on the outside of his hips.

I let out a breathy laugh, sliding my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. "I need to feel _you,_ Peter" I whispered against his lips, my eyes locked on his. I felt his cool breath fan out over my face as he somehow slipped his sweats off without moving from between my legs.

His cock, slapping softly against my stomach, sending a shiver through me and blush to move over my already flushed skin. He moved to my neck, brushing his lips along my skin, his tongue darting out and tasting my salty skin.

My breath hitched as he pressed the head of his cock to my wet centre, slowly pushing into me. I bit my lip as he slowly moved, inch by inch, inside of me. His face a mask of concentration. "God… your so tight baby" He purred against my skin, pressing soft kisses along my jaw towards my lips before he tugged my bottom lip into his mouth, pulling it from between my teeth.

He let out a low growl as he stilled, finally fully seated inside of me. There was a sharp pain as he pushed the last little bit into me, but the cool temperature of his skin soothed it slightly, his lips pulling my attention away from the dull throb inside.

I let out a soft whimper, moving my legs to wrap around his thighs, my fingers slipping through his hair, he tugging softly on my bottom lip before letting it go with a soft pop. Even through the dull pain, I had never felt this present in my life, never had I felt that I was in the exact right place. Not until now.

"Peter," I said through a breathy moan, "I need you to move," I said as a twitch ran through my core, tightening my pussy around his thick shaft. He moaned softly, resting his elbows on either side of my shoulders and looked down at me. His eyes burned with such desire that it made every thought that had passed through my head over the last few months seem silly and insignificant.

He pulled back, slowly sliding almost all the way out of my dripping pussy, sending a shudder through me, "You are so beautiful" He said softly, love radiating from him as he moved back into me, just as slow.

"You are like a ray of sunshine in an ever dark world" he continued as he thrust in and out of me, never picking up the pace. His movements slow and methodical, timed with his words of adoration.

Each time the head of his cock brushed over the spongy little spot deep within me, I let out soft little moans through pants, unable to fully catch my breath, the pleasure of having him inside me too much.

"P…Pe...Peter" I panted, my eyes closing as he thrust into me again, my breasts heaving. "I want more. I _need_ more." I managed to get out before letting out a little groan. It was all so overwhelming. The pleasure shot through me, sending wave after wave of desire and need. I needed him like I had never needed anyone before. His lips on my skin, his hands brushing over my body, his cock buried deep inside me, it was like heaven in physical form. My personal heaven.

My eyes shot open once more as he pulled out and thrust into me harder this time, pushing him deeper into me. A small smirk crossing his face as he watched me. His hands balled into fists beside my head as he thrust again, causing me to let out a loud and throaty moan.

"That's it baby girl" he growled playfully, his thrusts now moving a little faster as he moved to take one of my nipples into his mouth again. It was all getting too much, and when I felt his hand slip between us, his fingers finding my clit, pinching and tugging on it gently, it hit me.

My body jerked up towards him as my pussy clenched in an iron grip around his shaft. I cried out in pleasure, my head pushing back into the carpet as I came around him once more. Peter let out an animalistic growl and I felt him twitch within me, as he came, his face contorting in pleasure before he dropped down, no longer holding himself off of me, his face buried in the crook of my neck. His weight tethering me to this moment.

We lay there for what seemed like forever, my arms wrapped around him, holding him close, not willing for him to move just yet. He was still buried deep inside me and his hands brushing up and down my side, tickling slightly.

After maybe 10 minutes, he grabbed my hips and moved us so I was laying on top of him, my head resting on his chest, arms wrapped around him still.

I had never felt so content, in his arms I felt safe and protected, loved and wanted. I moved my face so I could look up at him. He had his eyes closed, one arm wrapped around me, the other bent and under his head. He looked so peaceful, so content.

I reached out and brushed my fingers over his cheek, just tracing the lines of his face, trying to commit it to memory. "You know…" He said not bothering to open his eyes "I thought, before you showed up tonight of course, that you didn't want me around" He continued, a small frown forming on his face, an identical one forming on mine.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked softly, unsure why it had taken us such a long time to finally tell each other the truth.

"I didn't want to push you…" He said softly, finally opening his eyes and looking down at me, concern evident in his eyes. "I know you were, and are having a really hard time after everything that happened" he began, "I just… I didn't want to force something on you before you were ready before you were okay."

He looked at me with such a worried look, as if he may have made a mistake as if tonight might have been too much too fast for me. The frown that was evident on my face deepened at that thought. Tonight might not have gone the way I thought it would go, or how I had wanted my first time to be, but in a more real way, it was the exact way my first time should have gone, the way tonight should have gone.

I was with a man who very obviously put my needs and wellbeing before his own, he cared so deeply that he held off on his desires to make sure I was dealing with the events of that awful night in September.

"Let me make this very clear to you Peter," I stated, not wanting there to be any miscommunication. "Tonight was perfect. I don't regret anything. Not one bit." I said with a little nod, pressing my lips to his chest.

A little voice in the back of my mind urging me to follow my instincts, so I did. I moved so I was able to move lower, kissing down his chest as I went, a little smirk playing on my lips. I didn't look up but I could feel Peter's eyes burning into me as I moved. "Bella..." he started but trailed off when I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock. A little giggle leaving my lips as I positioned myself between his legs, lowering my face to the tip of his cock. My tongue snaking out from between my lips and running slowly over the ridges, circling the head over and over again.

A guttural growl left Peter and I finally looked up, his eyes ablaze with desire. But before I could continue, his brow drew down and after another second the front door burst open revealing Edward, his eyes first locked onto Peter, his rage practically radiating from him, before they swept to me, Peter's cock still pressed to my swollen pink lips.

"What did you do to her!" He growled out, his body moving into a crouch, ready for a fight.

**AN:** Well there you have it. Edwards back, Bella and Peter actually talked to each other and then had a seriously fun new year's and Charlotte is on her way with her mate Tanya. So let me know what you all think. Now that Bella has 'lost' her virginity do you think she and Peter will be having more fun adventures? (hint yes they will, in some fun places.) What do you think Edward will do? Who is happy that Charlotte isn't actually the bad guy and is with Tanya?

Leave me a review and let me know!  
Or hit me up on twitter brightspark94

And might as well say Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah and have a great Christmas because I am not sure I'll get to updating again before the 25th. I do want to say though, if you want to have a chat about this story or like writing, in general, hit me up on twitter cause I like chatting to new friends :P

Give me the gift of a review for christmas3

Happy Holidays everyone!


	7. Confrontation

_**High Horse - Kacey Musgraves  
To Be So Lonely - Harry Styles **_

BPOV

Peter's eyes lingered on Edward for a split second before he disappeared and I sat there in the middle of the rug on my knees, naked as the day I was born. But before I could so much as move, Peter was back, wearing his sweats from earlier and had slung one of his button-up plaids over my should taking a protective stance in front of me.

Edward let out a low growl, stalking towards us as he tried to see around Peter to me. I slipped my arms through the shirt and buttoned it up as quickly as possible before ducking my head around Peter's frame. My heart gave out a little stutter as I watched Edward move towards us. My new-found confidence beginning to waver the closer he came.

Peter may look at me like I hung the sun and stars, but Edward, he left me alone in the woods with words that broke my heart, and that broke me in the process. Leaving me to the mercy of Victoria, who as it turns out, has none.

I let out a soft involuntary whimper and moved to grab the back of Peter's shirt, but ended up just placing a hand on his back as he wasn't wearing any. So instead, I moved my hand down his back and slid it under the hem of his sweats, gripping it tightly.

"What did he do to you Bella!" Edward demanded, his eyes burning a hole through Peter, looking at me as if I was the Virgin Mary and he had found me in bed with Lucifer, the devil himself.

Peter let out a threatening growl that shot through me, doing things that weren't very appreciated at a time like this. "I didn't _**do**_ anything to her, did I little Darlin'?" He said turning his head to look down at me, smiling cheekily.

It was pretty evident that he wasn't liking the fact that my ex had just come in and ruined our time together after months of holding each other at arm's length. I nodded up at him, smiling back before turning to Edward.

"**He** didn't." I said softly, putting emphasis on 'he'. Peter reached behind him and unhooked my hand from his waistband, taking my hand and entangling our fingers before bringing my hand up to his face and kissing the back of it, turning back to Edward, a sinister smile now replacing the one of cheeky adoration he had for me. "You however, dearest Eddy, definitely did" He growled, not moving from my side.

Edward frowned, his eyes moving from Peter, to me, and then back to Peter. His eyes widening as he glared at Peter. "She didn't do that! She wouldn't let you do that!" He cried. Causing Peter to chuckle and shrug a little. "You don't have to take my word, or should I say thoughts, as proof." He said, tilting his head towards me. "Ask _**my**_ girl yourself."

"Though it is very intrusive to ask such a thing of a lady" he said more softly, almost daring Edward to do something he would regret.

Edward however, was as always, the self-important jackass, and needed answers. "His thoughts are saying that you…." He trailed off, seemingly unable to comprehend or even say it out loud.

Peter laughed coldly at him, before turning to me. "He wants to know if you let me bury my face between your legs if I ate you out until you came all over my fingers before licking them clean for me," He said, a satisfied smirk on his face. I let out a little breath, blush covering my cheeks instantly, remembering the taste of my own juices on his finger.

"I don't see how that's really any of his business, do you Cowboy?" I asked tilting my head slightly, not bothering to look at Edward who was very noticeably uncomfortable by now, made evident by the low uneasy growl that was coming from him and his ridged stance.

"No I don't Suga'" Peter said as he reached out and brushed some of my hair off my face, before trailing them down my neck. "Do you want to go grab your clothes while I enlighten Edward on what has happened to you since he left?" He asked softly, giving me a small smile. I nodded. I didn't want to go through it. Edward would have already seen the scars on my body, I didn't need to be here to see how he was going to react.

Peter loosened his grip on my hand and untangled our fingers after giving my hand another squeeze. I moved away from Peter, behind the couch and grabbing my panties and jeans. I didn't bother heading into the kitchen to grab my bra or shirt. I was very content to stay in Peters shirt, it was comforting, like a visual reminder of the things we had said and done.

I chanced a glance back to the two vampires standing in the centre of the room, Edwards face was contorted in pain, his eyes trying to burn a hole through Peters forehead. Peter, however, looked as he always did, like he found this situation almost funny.

I didn't stay for much longer, making my way upstairs to the room that I guessed had become Peter's, moving through it to the bathroom where I had spent the first few hours after Peter had rescued me.

xxx

EPOV

It felt like an electric current was coursing through me. The more information Peter poured out, the more rage built within me. Rage for the most part, at myself. I should have seen the signs in Victoria's mind, or in James'.

How could I have not seen how my leaving would cause such pain to my sweet Bella. A strange pang of grief and longing shot through me, causing my long-dead heart to ache in my chest.

"I couldn't have known" I whispered, more to myself than to Peter, who hadn't shook the look of dark amusement from his face. It was quite obvious that he thought I deserved a lot more physical pain for leaving Bella, for hurting her, for leaving her venerable.

"You should have been paying more attention." Peter stated bluntly, his red eyes now darkened with rage. _He hurt my mate, he is the reason. I should kill him. Cause him to feel as much pain as she did. _His thoughts swirling around my mind. I knew that if he decided to follow those thoughts, those impulses, I would have no chance.

I may not like Captain Peter Whitlock, but I knew the stories, and I had spent enough time inside Jasper's thoughts not to test my luck with him. _Bella wouldn't like it if I straight up removed his head. _ He continued. That was a surprise.

Maybe Charlotte was right. Before, Peter had always been headstrong in the pursuit of his own personal justice. Before Bella, he would have not hesitated to kill me, especially if I had done something to the person who he believed was his mate.

Mate. That's what he called her, and watching his thoughts on a never-ending loop within the boundless dark space that was my head only made that more clear. Each time his thoughts travelled to his mate, it felt as if the words were shooting through me, leaving me riddled with bullet holes. My Bella was no longer mine.

I let out a sigh and scrubbed my hands through my hair, making my already messy hair stick up in all different directions. "Okay, Peter. I give up." I groaned, moving to sit in one of the long grey suede couches that sat in the centre of the large open space.

"I may not like it. But I can finally accept that Bella is no longer mine, that she might have never been mine." I stated, resting my elbows on my knees and hanging my head. "If I had known what would happen, I would have never left her, I would have found Victoria and killed her before she had a chance to hurt Bella."

"Bella is a fighter," Peter said taking a seat opposite me, his face now set in a mask of indifference, probably trying to keep as much from me as possible. "Victoria may have hurt her for a short time, but what haunts her… That's all you."

I let out an unneeded breath. "Me?" I asked numbly, how could I be the one who caused her more pain? I left to protect her, and all I have done was cause the girl I love suffering. How could I be so misguided in my love and protection of her?

"I need to speak to Bella." I declared, standing and instantly moving towards the stairs. But I didn't get too far before Peter was standing in front of me, blocking my way.

"I don't.." Peter started, but before he could say anything more there was a flash of blonde and then Charlotte was standing between me and Peter, her arms wrapped tightly around him. She squeezed tightly and lifted him off his feet causing him to laugh.

I turned away from the stairs and saw Tanya, Charlottes mate standing in the doorframe watching Charlotte's greeting of her long-time companion with bemused affection. "Did Carlisle send you?" I asked moving to Tanya's side.

She smiled and shook her head, "this was all Lotte. She suggested we follow behind just in case," She said just as Charlotte appeared at her side, taking her hand. "Well, I couldn't not introduce Tans to Pete. And I had a feeling Peter might just kill you Edward" Charlotte added in a cheery tone. "But it looks like somehow Pete has learnt how to control his impulses after over 100 years. Good one Captain." She continued, finishing with a bright smile and two thumbs up in Peter's direction.

"Yeah, well…" Peter said scratching the back of his head, giving me a weary look. "I didn't think my little Darlin' would appreciate me killing her ex, no matter what he did."

I fought to keep the smile from my face, Peter was almost nice, in his own strange way. "Thank you Peter, but I still think I need to speak to Bella." I said, "Without your interference."

I could practically see his thoughts explode out of his forehead, but before he could refuse me Charlotte stepped in, giving me a little nudge. "Oh go on Pete, it's not like they will really be alone. And you need to get to know my mate!"

Peter let out a little huff and rolled his eyes, "Fine. But if she tells you to leave her alone, and you don't do as she says, you will answer to a less reasonable version of me." He said, moving out of my way and towards the couches once more with Charlotte attached to his elbow.

Without a second thought, I moved upstairs and automatically moved towards my old room. Knocking on the door before opening it to find the room just as empty as we had left it when we have moved from Forks. It was then that I realised where the heartbeat was actually coming from within the house. She was another floor up in the master guest suite, probably in the bathroom.

xxx

BPOV

Dropping my jeans and panties in a pile on the floor, I leant against the vanity and just took my reflection in. Looking at me know, compared to that night all those months ago, or to any time I had looked into the mirror since that night, there was one big change. One I hadn't expected to see. Of course, my hair was more voluminous and fell in a messy waterfall down my back, my lips swollen and my cheeks flushed, but my eyes. The real difference was my eyes.

For the past few months, any time I looked in the mirror, the eyes that looked back at me were vacant and lost. I was lost. A light had gone, whether it was from the short time I had spent with Victoria, who had spent those few hours promising so much, or if it was Edward and what he had said, I had never been sure which was the cause. But now, even I could see the beginnings of that spark returning. The darkness wasn't gone, but that light that had been missing, didn't seem too hard to see anymore.

Of course, I wasn't so delusional to think that just by being with Peter and allowing for my feelings to grow and be known, would make my problems disappear. However, now that I knew that Peter was by my side, my problems seemed just that little bit easier to deal with. I wasn't alone in this. I had someone who I could say anything to and know that they would still be there afterwards. Which I had never had, I never felt that I had that kind of security, not with Edward, not with anyone.

As I stared at myself, I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my lips. I felt hope for the first time in months. It felt like a warm golden liquid bubbling up within me, fighting to fill me up, or force the darkness out of me.

I let out a little laugh as I moved to the toilet, thankful for these human moments when there came a soft and familiar knock on the door which replaced the growing smile on my face with a scowl.

I grabbed my panties and jeans, sliding them back on before I reached for the door and opened it. My breath caught in my throat as I took in Edward, leaning against the doorframe, looking as godlike as he always had. I guess even without being obsessed and in love with him, he still forced the air right out of me.

"Bella" He said softly, trying to give me what I suppose he thought was a sympathetic look. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, brow furrowing, mine following to deepen the scowl already on my face. "If I had known what would happen I would have never left…" he continued. At that statement, something like anger flared inside me.

I let out a sound of disbelief and crossed my arms over my chest. "If you had known" I said, rolling my eyes. "Edward, there's no way you didn't!" I said, my voice rising a little with my anger.

"How in the hell did you think leaving me in the forest was going to go? Huh? Did you think that after bringing me into your messed up world, that you could just leave me in the forest and I would be fine?" I asked pushing past him, not liking how close he was or the little space that was between us. It made me feel trapped.

"Victoria know that I meant nothing, and all she had to do was wait. If you had really cared, wanted to keep me safe, you should have changed me Edward! Because at least then I would have been able to maybe hold my own against a vampire!" I continued, pacing the room with my growing rage and anguish.

"But no, you wanted to save my soul!" I said rolling my eyes in exasperation.

"Bella, please…" Edward interjected, no longer looking sympathetic. "I could never damn you like that! I could never condemn your to the life I live, I couldn't turn you into a monster!"

I stopped my pacing and turned to him. Even when all the evidence pointed to changing me being the right choice, he would always fight. I let out a sigh and turned to the window, running my fingers through my tangle of hair, trying to find the right words, to fully explain everything I needed to get off my chest.

"You know what Edward, I'm glad you think that way," I said softly, before turning back to him. "If you had changed me, we would always be tied to one another, no matter what. You would be my sire, and I could have ended up tied to you for all eternity trying to force myself into being the person you expected me to be…"

"Bella, I…" he started, but I cut him off. "No Edward. Maybe Peter didn't make it clear to you but I have changed. The way you left me, the words you used, has caused more damage than Victoria could have ever inflicted."

His eyebrows lifted in surprise, his head tilting to the side, "I don't understand…" He asked.

"Of course you don't understand Edward. Because you are a perfect immovable immortal vampire. But I am human! Words hurt! More than being beaten, or tortured. At least with being physically hurt, it's visible and it's tangible, you can watch the body repair itself. But words sink into your brain and warp your thinking, and then you become the one who's doing the hurting. Using others words to reinforce your fears and anxieties." I said, looking down. Taking a steadying breath as I turned to face him, a single tear slid down my cheek.

"You left me with words proving to me that my fears where in fact real. My fear of not being good enough. My worth should have never been something I questioned, but I had always felt like the ugly duckling among a group of glamorous, elegant swans. When you left, the words that lingered were 'you aren't worth it'" I said as another tear slid down my cheek. "The reason it took me so long to tell Peter my feelings, was because of _you_ Edward. Because you reinforced my feelings of inadequacy and worthlessness. I tried to give you everything, and all you did was take, before leaving me broken on the forest floor."

"I… I…" Edward stuttered, seemingly unable to comprehend the pain he had caused within me. Like his vast vampire brain had no clue how to process his part in my pain.

"So, no. I don't think I can forgive you" I said softly, moving towards the door, feeling a soft tug at my chest pulling me towards Peter downstairs. "Maybe one day, but not now," I whispered, opening the door and closing it behind me before he could say anything more.

xxx

Peter met me at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped me in his arms, holding me tightly against his chest as one of his big hands caressing the back of my head. I slid my arms around his waist and held on as tightly as I could, unwilling to put even an inch of space between us.

"Darlin', how about we get out of here? You can officially meet Char and her mate tomorrow."

I pulled back a little, looking up at Peter through watery eyes causing him to appear blurred around the edges. He had such a worried look on his face, it made my heartache, sending waves of tingles throughout my body. Just nodding, I followed him through the house and out to my truck, piling me into the passenger seat. I would leave worrying about 'Char' for later.

As Peter began down the long gravel driveway, I caught sight of a pile of something in the bed of my truck which hadn't been there when I had arrived earlier that night. Sliding over to Peter's side, I tucked myself into him and he automatically slung his arm around me, pulling me closer. We sat in silence for a while, Peter driving down the highway towards the town while I stared out the window, my head resting on his shoulder.

When we passed the exit for Forks proper, I nudged Peter, smiling a little up at him. "Where are we headed, cowboy?"

He smiled down at me, leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead. "Well, I thought, since your old man won't be expecting you home until much later, if not tomorrow, I thought we could go down the coast a little and enjoy the rest of our night. We can deal with the others later, tonight should have just been about us, so I thought we could get back to that" He said softly, sending a shiver down my spine.

I let out a sigh that I had been holding in, twisting a little so I could sling my legs over his lap. "That sounds perfect," I whispered, turning back to watch the unending line of trees as we passed them by.

AN: HAPPY 2020 EVERYONE!  
Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and new years and started the new decade off doing something you enjoyed.  
I don't have a lot to say about chapter 7 other than reviews are amazing and if you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it.  
The upload schedule for the rest of the story will most likely not be as condensed as the first half of the story so, sorry about that one, but it really can't be helped.  
Anyways, I know what's happening in chapter 8 so hopefully, I'll start that soon and it's going to be a very citrus heavy chapter and for the most part, will be from Peters POV, so you have that to look forward too.

Thank you to everyone who has read this story and left reviews or added me to their favourites list. I really appreciate it.  
x


	8. Adore You

*heads up, this is for the most part, just citrus*

_**Velvet Elvis – Kacey Musgraves**_

_**Adore You – Harry Styles **_

PPOV

We arrived at our destination with 30 minutes to spare before the new year began. Originally I had planned to take my little Darlin' to this cottage I had built on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean about an hour south from Forks. We would head there at some point in the night, just not yet.

I pulled into a dirt road just a few minutes down the road from my cottage, slowing and backing up so the bed of Bella's truck faced the edge of the cliff, overlooking the water which stretched out to the horizon, the moon reflecting on the water and bathing the area in a silver glowing light. If you looked to the right of the cliff you could see the edge of the small house I had built, the deck jutting out over the next cliffs edge.

I looked at Bella, who was looking up at me with her big doe eyes, the brown of her iris looked as if it were swirling with curiosity. She went to say something, but instead, I leant down and kissed her tenderly, stopping her from asking the inevitable questions I knew she was dying to ask.

"Just stay here, I gotta set up okay?" I said, giving her a look that told her I meant business. She just nodded and turned on the bench seat so she was facing forward again, one leg tucked underneath her.

Getting out of the cab, I moved to grab the pile of blankets and pillows I had piled in the back. I moved to lay out a thick feather duvet and then covering it with a fleece blanket before piling the pillows along the edge of the truck bed. I folded the rest of the blankets and put them on the side so I could wrap Bella in them to keep her warm once she had gotten herself comfortable.

Moving back to the driver side door, I pulled Bella over the seat by one of the belt loops on her jeans giving her a cheeky grin. "Alright little lady, we're all set."

She smiled up at me and she slid her arms around my waist and rested her chin against my chest. A shiver ran down my spine as the warmth that radiated from her sank into me. I brushed my fingers over her cheek, just soaking in the way she was looking at me, thankful that my vampire brain would be able to bring every moment of tonight, back up, whenever I wanted.

I wasn't sure I would ever get used to the way she looked at me like I had hung the moon and stars just for her, just to make her smile. I would be lying to say that if it was possible to do that, I wouldn't do it for her, because who was I kidding, I would do anything for her. My sweet little Bella.

Pulling her from the cab, I lead her to the back of the truck and watched as she took it in. It wasn't much, especially considering how just an hour before we were in basically a modern mansion built into the forest, but by her little gasp and her hand tightening around mine, it was pretty obvious she liked it.

I grinned down at her, nudging her softly with my shoulder. "Well? Are you gonna climb on up? Or do I need to help?" I asked, chuckling at the look of mock horror on her face when I suggested she needed help.

"I am perfectly capable, thank you very much," she said with a laugh as she climbed up into the truck bed and got herself comfortable before kicking her shoes off and putting them on top of the cab. I followed suit, taking my shoes off and placing them next to hers before grabbing one of the blankets I piled up on the side and slung it around her shoulders.

I leant back into the pillows, patting the space next to me. Bella moved without a second thought, snuggling into my side. One of her legs slung over mine, her head resting in the space between my chest and right shoulder. We sat for a while, just listening to the waves crash against the bottom of the cliff, watching the stars twinkle and shine.

"This is perfect" She whispered as she pulled herself closer, causing me to smile and press my nose into the crown of her head, breathing in her particular mix of honeydew, lime and lilacs.

"I'm glad you like it," I said softly as I brushed my hand down her back, resting my cheek on the top of her head. It was so nice to finally have her in my arms. Of course, having her wrapped around me was amazing, being buried inside of her was mind-blowing, but just being with her, having her in my arms, that was something I could never get enough of. It felt right, we melted together, and if I had to spend all of time just like this, I think I would be content.

Just as it was about to hit midnight, Bella shifted so she could look at me, a determined little frown crossing her features, it was kind of cute how her lips puckered to match the crease between her brows.

"I know you heard what I said to Edward" she started, "I mean, of course, you did you're a vampire…" she said, more to herself than to me, but continued. "I just wanted to say that, even though Edward leaving and all that happened with Victoria is what started everything…" she said, looking off to the side for a beat, trying to find the right words. "it was never about Edward. He was just the catalyst. For the most part, my whole life I have felt out of place and in some instances less than, or as if I wasn't given the right to exist, I felt the need to apologise for everything in case I had upset others."

My eyes never left her face, she was opening up to me, wanting me to understand her. Her words caught as she fought to keep her emotions at bay, to get this out without losing focus or breaking down. I ran my hand up and down her back in a slow soothing motion, encouraging her to continue, I nodded giving her a small smile.

She cleared her throat, she gave me a small but happy smile before she continued. "Those feelings never really went anywhere, but I could ignore them well enough. But being with Edward made those feelings magnify, and he used that against me in his stupid way to protect me from himself. He made me feel small and insignificant, and most of all undeserving of love."

She let out a sigh and rested her face back against my chest, "I never felt like I was enough, enough for him. And if I'm being honest, our entire relationship I was looking to find something, to find _this_ feeling. I loved him, it just never felt completely right. And now, I know exactly what I was trying to find. Even when I had forgotten the feelings you made me feel that night in Montana, I was still trying to find you in others subconsciously. I was looking for the spark that jolted through me like that night we met."

I could feel her lips pull into a smile. I knew that even if right now, everything wasn't okay, eventually, with patience and care, we could get through any problem she would face, and we would face them together.

"I think, even if I had felt like I was good enough, I would have never found real happiness with Edward. Because he's not _you_." As she spoke, the biggest shit-eating grin spread over my face. I sat up and gripped her leg that was slung over me and pulled her so she was sitting on my thighs facing me.

I moved my left hand up her body and cupped the back of her neck, my right squeezing her hip gently. I lent in and pressed soft kisses along her jaw before I pressed my lips firmly to hers, kissing the shit out of her.

"You are good enough Bella," I said softly, brushing my lips over hers. "Edwards the one who was dating someone out of his league." I continued as I pulled back resting my forehead against hers.

"Your too good for me, too Bella. But unlike Edward, I know how to treat my woman like a queen. You deserve the very best, and you don't deserve to be tied to someone who can't let you make your own choices," I said seriously.

"I never thought I'd be lucky enough to have a woman like you in my life… so I'm just happy you can stand to be around me" I said laughing. She smiled at me and it was like the world had disappeared. The spark I had seen years before bright and alive as she bit her bottom lip, leaning back from me slightly. I growled as she put distance between us, but she just giggled.

"You are good enough Cowboy," She said, reaching up and brushing her fingertips across my cheek, giving me a cheeky little smile. "Now, lay down big boy."

I did as I was told and moved so I was laying down, for the most part, my feet hanging off the edge of the truck. I watched transfixed as she moved from straddling my thighs to kneeling between them. Her hands moved quickly as she unbuckled my belt and jeans. Her hands, though cooler than normal from the cold night air, still felt warm as they slid into my jeans and pulled out my cock.

Another growl rumbled through my chest as I watched her hands slowly move up and down my shaft, my cock twitching and hardening with each stroke of her hands. To see Bella's hands wrapped around my cock was something I had wanted from the moment we had met, and the reality of the situation was just as good, if not better, than how I had imagined it. And I have a pretty good imagination.

Her touch felt warm against my cold unchanging skin, but when she lowered her plump lips to the bulbous head, I let out a loud growl, the feeling of her warm wet mouth around my dick like nothing I had imagined. She looked so sexy with her mouth wrapped around the tip of my cock, causing it to twitch again, her lips pulling at the edges as she smiled around my shaft, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Jesus Christ, you look so sexy right now…"

I reached out and brushed some of her hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. My hips jerking suddenly as she began to slowly push more and more of my thick shaft into her wet little mouth. I let out a shaky breath, as she hummed around me when the head hit the back of her throat.

I moaned, my hips jerking forward again. Her teeth grazing against my shaft as she began to bob her head up and down, another moan falling from me as a coil began to twist and tighten in my stomach. "Oh god Bella" I muttered as she continued her steady motions, steadily moving towards my climax.

"Fuck Darlin'" I groaned, my face contorting in pleasure "I'm gonna cum," I said trying to pull away from her but she shook her head slightly and continued, her pace picking up now. A few seconds later, I let out a guttural moan cross growl as rope after rope of cum hit the back of her throat.

I watched in awe as she swallowed around my cock, milking me dry, causing it to twitch inside of her mouth. She pulled back and my cock now a little less hard, slapped against my shirt covered stomach.

"Holy shit" was all I could get out as she leant forward and ran her tongue from the base of my cock to the tip and back down, nipping gently at the base of my cock before she looked up at me, eyes wide and excited.

"We need to get somewhere a little warmer," she said softly, her lips still pressed to my cock, the vibration of her voice sending an aftershock shiver of pleasure through me as she gave me a look full of desire and need.

And that was that I moved at vampire speed, folding myself back into my jeans and zipping them up, not bothering with the belt, before scooping Bella up out of the back of the truck and bundling her into the cab. Securing all the blankets and pillows before climbing in and making the 5-minute drive to my cottage.

**xxx**

_*Meanwhile back at the Cullen house*_  
3rd POV

Edward sat on the long centre couch staring out the large windows across from him. Bella's words swirling through his thoughts as he analysed every moment he had spent with her. Every few minutes his face would contort in discomfort as the image of Bella on her knees with Peter's dick in her mouth and her body covered in bite marks would break up his analysis of their relationship.

Charlotte and Tanya sat across from Edward on the love seat, hands entwined, just watching him. It was very obvious to the pair that he was having trouble getting past the fact that Bella had outgrown him.

Tanya had told Charlotte of her many failed attempts to seduce Edward in the past and how his prudish way of life as a human, the product of his time, had continued into his immortal life. Charlotte leant forward catching Edwards attention an understanding smile on her face.

Of course, she wasn't a 109-year-old virgin, but she too had the person she believed to be her mate turn around and burst her bubble. She had gone through something, somewhat the same when Peter and Bella had first met in Montana.

"Listen, sweetie," she said, the southern twang to her voice prominent and soothing, "I don't know how you're feelin', but I was with Peter a lot longer than you were with Bella…" She continued.

There were some things she could just tell from looking at the man across from her and something about him, told her he would obsess over the events of the past few hours for the rest of his life if he was allowed to.

"But, obsessin' over what happened between the pair of you, and how it affected Bella, isn't really gonna help anyone. Its already happened. You can't go back in time and stop yourself from leavin', or stop Victoria." She said gently, she had always found that a soft approach was best when it came to the hard truth of it.

"And honestly, knowin' Peter like I do, Victoria is probably 'round here somewhere dismembered and in pain," she said with a little laugh, she would have to go looking for her later on. "If you do love Bella as much as you think you do, then the fact that she is relatively okay, and with someone, she loves who can not only protect her from human danger but our kind of danger too, should at least make it easier to accept she's moved on."

Edward frowned, entangling his fingers together and resting his elbows on his knees. His expression still one of confusion and pain. "How can she be safe when she is with Peter" he spat out in anger causing Charlotte to let out a little protective growl, but as he continued, she saw his anger was just misplaced pain for the love he had lost.

"How could she choose him over me? What does he have that I don't?" He asked, his voice cracking with emotion. "Why did they have to do… that, in my house?!" He hung his head, his emotions radiating through him, his immovable heart aching.

He knew that he was at fault for losing his Bella, he chose to leave to keep her safe after all. But his emotions made his whole body ache, and for a split second, he thought that this kind of pain was something only a vampire who's mate had left could feel. But he let that thought drift away, knowing that if Bella had really been his mate, he would have attacked Peter, no matter what position he and Bella had been caught in.

"You know Edward," Tanya said, finally giving her two cents, "vampires who find human mates are in such flux, never able to really accept the mating until they are like us. Humans are forever changing, and a vampire who stands still as time moves around them needs to have the strength and determination to change for it to truly work."

She gave him a reassuring smile moving from her place beside Charlotte and taking a seat next to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "And, on top of being mailable, humans have the right to choose. Choose this life, choose their mate, choose to accept a vampire. For all we know, maybe you were mates. But for a human, a mate is a fluid desire and as time goes on, the things you provided as a mate may no longer match up to Bella's needs from a mate."

And with that she gave him a hard stare, wondering if this would be the last time she tried to seduce the beautiful male, with her mate by her side and his romantic notions of his human singer now shot, maybe they all had a chance at some kind of happiness in the midst of this emotional chaos.

"So," She said firmly, causing Edward to look at her, his eyes unfocused and lost. "There's really only two ways to get over someone you love when it comes to vampires," She said with a smirk "you either fuck them out of your system or go on a murder spree. Of course, you will still need to sort through your emotions, but the first step is much simpler." Tanya said with a flirtatious wink, Charlotte chiming in "and its waaaay more fun." The cheeky smile on her face mirroring her mates.

Edward stared at the beautiful blond vampire sitting next to him, before turning to Charlotte who just nodded at him agreeing with her mate. Their thoughts were slightly clouded, random thoughts of the three of them in compromising situations flitted through Charlotte's mind, while Tanya was more cautious from all the times previously that he had rejected her.

He was glad to see that the rejections weren't something she seemed to be holding on to, especially now that she had found her mate. Edward was a little confused, normally mated vampires are very territorial with their other half, especially newly mated couples. So the pair of them looking at him in the way they were, and the thoughts coming from Charlotte where surprising, to say the least.

In the past, when Tanya had offered to show him the more carnal pleasures of this existence, he had always said no, not because he didn't find her attractive because he did, but because he had wanted to find that epic love and experience everything with that person. He didn't want to taint his experiences of sex and pleasure by doing it with someone who he didn't love or wasn't committed too.

But now that he had found Bella, loved her with his whole existence, and lost her, the idea of engaging in something so intimate with Tanya, and by extension Charlotte, didn't seem so daunting now. In fact, it seemed like it could be pretty fun if he let go.

So he did. "Fuck it, let's do it," He said and stood up, a determined look on his face before turning first to Tanya nodding slightly before giving Charlotte his trademark smirk.

Charlotte let out a little giggle and jumped up from the couch, slipping her hand into his, tugging him towards the stairs. He turned to look over his shoulder to make sure Tanya was following. She gave him a reassuring smile and moved to his other side, her hand on the small of his back. "Don't worry too much Eddy" Charlotte said cheerfully, "you are in for some real fun now" she laughed. Charlotte moving them up to the second floor and into Edwards old room. "And you're in great hands" Tanya added with a giggle slipping her clothes off, leaving her in nothing but a red lacy thong.

Tanya's breasts were plump and round, her nipples already perky and hard from anticipation. Edward had never seen a more beautiful sight, his cock beginning to harden in his trousers. Charlotte let out a soft little sigh at the sight of her mate, and followed her lead, removing her clothes until she too was left only in her black lace boy shorts which matched her mates.

Edward was overwhelmed by the sight of the two beautiful women in front of him, they complimented each other, so different, yet similar. Where Tanya was tall and curvy, with large breasts and a plump ass, Charlotte had perky, petite breasts and a slim build and short stature. On either end of the spectrum, both beautiful and sure to drive him wild.

They were so beautiful that for a moment even their thoughts filtered out and he was left with just his desire and lust for the two blonds in front of him, ready and willing to show him everything he had been missing.

Tanya moved towards her mate, standing behind Charlotte, pressing her breasts against her back and she moved her hands slowly up and down her sides, her chin resting on Charlotte's should as she watched Edward take them in. She noticed the bulge in his pants, causing her to smirk.

"Cloths off, Eddy, and then on your back," Tanya said softly, the command clear even through her light tone.

**xxx**

_*Back with Peter and Bella*_

PPOV

Had I known how today was going to work out this morning, had I known that instead of Bella insisting that I leave, I would be balls deep in my human mate, I would have said you were crazy. But here I am, with my little lady pressed up against the front door of my cabin, her legs wrapped around me, hands tangled in my hair, ready and wanting. Without thinking, I reached for Bella's jeans ripping them from her body. I couldn't wait, and I didn't want her to move an inch.

She pulled back, her lips swollen and bruised, "OI!" she cried out, a frown on her face, "Those were my favourite pair of jeans Peter!"

Whoops.

"Sorry baby girl," I said softly, moving to run my nose up the column of her neck, breathing her delicate scent in. "We can go to Seattle tomorrow and I'll replace them," I said softly against her skin, nipping at her gently, careful not to break the skin. It really wasn't the best time to change my little lady. And even if it was, I wouldn't take that choice away from my baby girl.

"You better." She said, a mix of amusement and annoyance in her tone. I smirked against her skin, and slowly dragged my tongue along her neck and up to her ear, tugging her earlobe into my mouth, sucking on it gently. "Your wish is my command little lady," I said softly, knowing that Bella could ask for my heart in a handbasket and I would happily rip my stone-cold heart right out of my chest, gift wrap it and everything.

The soft tingling sound of her giggle made me smile as I moved my hands from her hips to under her ass, pressing her harder against the door, grinding my hard cock into her centre, her juices and scent filling the small cabin, surrounding me in the delectable scent.

Letting her ear lobe pop from between my lips, I moved to kiss down her throat again as her head fell back with a thud against the door. She untangled one of her hands from my hair and slipped it down between us, unzipping my jeans once more.

With a little shimmy, my jeans were on the floor around my ankles, my cock hard and straining. Without a second thought, I slid Bella's panties to the side and pressed the head of my cock to her core, her pussy lips wrapping around my shaft as I slowly sank into her.

Bella let out a little gasp, and a shiver ran over her causing me to smirk, grazing my teeth over her carotid artery, pulling a little moan out of her.

"That's it, baby girl," I said softly, as I moved in a steady rhythm, pulling slowly out of her before I thrust back in with a quick thrust. Her fingers tightened in my hair, her free hand clutching at my chest, grabbing a fist of my shirt.

My hand still on her ass, squeezed softly as I thrust back into her, causing her breath to catch around a guttural moan. "Let me take care of you baby…" I purred, thrusting into her again, punctuating my words.

Moving my free hand, I slipped it between us and under the waistband of her panties, ripping them off her just like I had her jeans, before slipping my thumb between her moist pussy lips and began to make lazy circles around her clit.

I watched as her delectable mouth parted in a silent moan and her pussy began clenching around my cock. A soft growl rumbling from my chest as I watched her come closer and closer to the edge.

"Come on baby girl, come for daddy" I purred into her neck. Her cries of pleasure filling the small cabin, as I thrust into her once again, but before I could pull back, she clenched around me, pulling me deeper inside of her, tight, wet pussy. I let out another growl as I watched her, her body shook slightly and her pussy convulsed around me as she came.

"That's it, baby," I said, leaning in and pressing my lips to hers, kissing her softly. As she came down from her first orgasm, I stepped out of my jeans still around my ankles and slid my other hand back to her ass, holding her tightly against me, moving through the small cabin towards the bedroom. At any other time, I'm sure Bella would have appreciated the insane view from the bedroom, but with me balls deep, she had other things on her mind.

She whimpered as I pulled all the way out of her, but before she could do anything else, I had flipped her and lay her down on the bed ass up. Without me telling her, she pulled one of the many pillows and tucked it under her head, along with one of her arms. She looked back at me, her eyes a little glazed over, but very obviously satisfied.

I smiled at her, removing my shirt and grabbing another pillow, gripping Bella by the waist and lifting her hips before moving the pillow, folding over, under her.

"Peter" She moaned softly, "what are you doing?" she asked softly, watching me a small little frown slowly making its way onto her beautiful face.

"I just want to taste every bit of you baby girl," I said softly and I lowered myself on to the bed, hovering over her. I moved my lips between her shoulder blades, pressing small open mouth kisses down her spine, moving over her ass and down one leg. My tongue snaking out every once and a while.

After what I'm sure seemed like forever, I pressed my face into her ass, gripping her ass cheeks and let my tongue slip out, slowly running around her puckered hole. Her soft mewls spearing me on.

"Baby… cross your ankles over" I told her, leaning back and just watched her. Her heart-shaped ass, her silky smooth alabaster skin, the way her hair fell across the bed. It all drove me nuts.

She did as she was told and looked back up at me. I smiled brightly at her, moving so I was hovering over her again, holding myself up with one hand while the other gripped my cock and pressed it against her glistening pussy lips once more.

She whimpered under me as I teased her, pushing the head of my cock against her clit rubbing it up and down her pussy.

"Pe…" she started, but after biting her lip and giving me a determined look, "Daddy please," she said in a soft, pleading voice. At the sound of her calling me daddy, a growl ripped from my chest and without a second thought, I sunk into her until I couldn't go any deeper.

She let out a cry of pleasure and moved her hips up towards me. Another growl coming from me, I moved so I was kneeling with each leg on either side of her ass, gripping her hips, holding her to the bed. Whimpering again when she realised I had restricted her movement.

"That's it baby" I purred as I plunged into her once again, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. "Let daddy take care of you," I continued, watching each slow methodical thrust send a shockwave through her. I couldn't help but admire the way her body reacted to mine.

After a while, she was writhing underneath me, begging for more. "Daddy!" She cried out in both pleasure and frustration. "Harder daddy…" But I didn't comply, moving at my very slow pace, just watching her body come close to her climax over and over, only for me to stop just before she exploded around me.

"Please…" she whined through a moan, making my cock twitch inside of her. She was so beautiful underneath me, covered in a light sheen of sweat, hair a mess, skin flushed. Then, without warning, I pulled back until only the tip was still inside of her before I forced myself back inside, picking up the pace.

The abrupt change in pace and force knocked the breath right out of her, her moans coming out in little puffs, as she tried to catch her breath. Thrusting into her harder and harder, I felt the tell-tale signs of Bella's climax. Her pussy clenching around me, pulling towards the edge with her.

Her face twisted in pleasure, lips parting as she cried out as her body trembled with the force of her orgasm. The vice-like grip she had on my cock pushing me over the edge with a strangled cry.

I moved, laying my chest over her back and sliding an arm under her. I let out an unneeded breath across her neck, before pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Fucking hell" Bella breathed, her cheeks flushed, her eyes closed. "That was…" she trailed off, as I moved us, pulling her onto her side and tucking her into my chest as I slowly pulled out of her, causing her to whimper once more.

A shudder ran down her spine before she moved, turning so she was facing me. Her eyes bright as she stifled a yawn. "That was world-shattering" I finished for her, as I brushed some of the hair stuck to her face and neck away.

She leant in, pressing her lips to mine, smiling slightly into the kiss. "World shattering," she agreed before tucking herself into my chest and curling into herself, yawning again. "Can you let Charlie know I'm staying over at Jess's?" She asked softly through a yawn.

"Of course baby girl," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. "You just sleep, I'll make sure Charlie knows your safe."

It didn't take very long for Bella to fall asleep. I guess that's what happens when you have some mind-blowing sex with a vampire who never tires. I stayed there, wrapped around Bella protectively for a couple of hours before I extracted myself to go find her phone.

Thankfully it was New Years and a text at 3 am wasn't something seriously out of the ordinary. I quickly sent off a message to Charlie letting him know that I aka Bella was staying at Jess's and to not expect Bella home until late afternoon, to which he agreed easily, trusting Bella completely.

I didn't bother to shower, not wanting to remove the scent of my baby girl that was all over me. It might be a little obnoxious for other vampires or those wolves that live near Forks, but to me, being surrounded by Bella's scent was soothing, not to mention a bit of a turn on. I moved through the small cabin, grabbing a pair of sweats from the wardrobe, checking that there was in fact still things to make coffee before I went back into the bedroom, slipping into bed next to Bella once again.

She moved instinctively, curling back into me. Smiling down at her, I slowly moved my hand up and down her back, happy to see her finally sleeping without being interrupted, to finally see her sleeping peacefully.

**AN: Well this chapter took me a while, not because I didn't know where it was going because I always knew it was going to just be straight fuckin lol, but because for a while I had also added the Edward/Tanya/Charlotte threesome into this chapter. But it just didn't fit, so I had to take it out. So I guess, let me know if you want to see that because apparently Tanya is a bit of a dom. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, and that I can get the next one out a little quicker. **

**And don't tell me you wouldn't want to call Peter Daddy because I SURE WOULD! Ultimate daddy? He just might be xD**

**Anyways leave me a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter and where you think we should go next with Daddy Peter and his baby girl, and if I should post that threesome (which I would post separately since it really just doesn't work with the story at the moment). Or hit me up on twitter brightspark94 :)**


	9. Longing

*a bunch of citrus in this chapter... oops :P*

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to a face full of sunshine and an empty bed. Taking a deep breath, I stretched, pushing my arms and legs up and out, letting out a high pitched squeak like yell before literally rolling out of bed and onto the floor with a soft thud. With a little chuckle, I got up, and looked down, realising I was completely naked.

For a second I had forgotten about last night. I was just so damn relaxed! It was as if Peter hadn't spent the entire night fucking me senseless. At that thought, a small cheeky smile spread over my face, followed by my signature rosy blush.

Shaking my head a little as memories of last night filled my head, causing a wave of warmth to wash over me. Moving through the room towards the large bay-windows that opened to a deck and the pacific ocean spreading out to the horizon.

I had just opened the closet door when there was a soft knock, followed by Peter walking in the door the smell of fresh coffee trailing in behind him. Reaching in, I grabbed a shirt and slung it over my shoulders, slipping my arms through and buttoning a few buttons before turning around to face him.

He put the mug of what I assumed was coffee on the side table next to the door before moving across the room. A cheeky grin plastered across his face as he bent down and slid his arms around my waist before slinging me over his shoulder. I let out a squeak as I was thrown over his shoulder, the shirt that had been loosely wrapped around me was riding up quickly, leaving my ass on display.

"Peter!" I cried, trying not to giggle. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

He chuckled and slid his free hand up the back of my legs and over my ass, giving it a soft little pat. "You were taking too long," He said, a slight pout to his voice. "And I could smell you from the kitchen darlin', how am I meant to resist?"

Grabbing the mug, he left at the door and moved through the small but spacious house to the bathroom, his hand that held me to him slowly moved from my hip to my ass, forcing a giggle from me.

"Apparently my ass has a gravitational pull," I said. Remembering the way he reacted when I called him daddy the night before, I bit my lip, my breath getting caught in my lungs.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Peter said, placing me on my feet in front of a huge bathtub.

"Your ass is definitely out of this world" he continued giving me a mischievous wink and another soft tap on the ass. Before I could react, he was next to the bathtub, turning the taps and plugging up the drain.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I said with a laugh, turning to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was all over the place, frizzy and knotted. My lips were slightly bruised and plump. Locking eyes with my reflection I could once again see the difference, and without realising it, the weight in my chest had lightened. It was such a welcomed feeling after months of hopeless torment from inside. Peter had always made me feel the lightest, but having communicated some of those feelings with him, no longer hiding from him… felt so freeing.

Looking up from my face, I see Peter standing behind me, a small smile on his face and his eyes locked on mine. I turned away from the mirror and towards him, closing the gap between us. He instinctively moved, wrapped me protectively in his arms.

In an instant, I was sitting on the counter, him once again between my legs. But unlike last night, we were perfectly content with just looking at each other. His eyes, though as red as ever, were soft and expressive, his mouth curved up in a gentle smile.

"Mornin' Little Lady," he purred, his southern twang prominent as he brushed my hair out of my face, one hand cupping my cheek. I leant into his touch and closed my eyes, overwhelmed by the feelings of contentment and love radiating from him.

Tilting my head slightly, I pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand before opening my eyes, a mischievous glint in them. "Mornin' Daddy" I purred back, biting the inside of my bottom lip.

A soft and seductive growl reverberated from his chest, shaking the air around us. However, before he could do anything more, there was a wave of water from the overflowing bathtub soaking the bathmat and surrounding tiles.

With a frown, he moved to the bathtub and at vampire speed, turned off the taps and lowering the water level to prevent more spillage. I jumped down from the counter and unbuttoned the dress shirt that I had grabbed from the closet, slinging it over the towel rack. Now naked, I moved over to Peter's side and took his hand as I stepped into the bath, making sure I didn't slip and fall.

Sinking into the water, I tried to tug him closer, a small pout on my lips. "Are you not getting in with me, Daddy?" I asked, my pout growing as he shook his head, his eyes trailing over my body now slightly distorted by the water.

"Pleeeease?" I whined, my bottom lip jutting out in an impressive display of cuteness and disappointment.

He growled and shook his head again. "As much as I want to have a very wet, very naked, you pressed up against me if I get in we aren't leaving." He drawled, giving me a longing look before he continued "and I did promise to replace those jeans I broke last night, remember?"

Peter walked across the room and grabbed the coffee he had made, which was apparently now cold, before turning back to me. "You enjoy your bath baby, I'll leave some clothes you can wear to go shopping on the bed okay?" He asked, I just nodded and watched him leave the room. Slowly, I sank below the water, wetting my tangled mass of hair. The tub was large enough that I could practically swim in it. Stretching out, I just touched the other end of the bath with my toes.

xxx

After what seemed like forever but was probably half an hour, I got out of the bath and wrapped the towel around myself. Checking in the counter draws I found a hairbrush and ran it through my wet hair a few times. Removing the tangles with the brush before running my fingers through my hair and shaking it out and scrunching it up, aiding the natural wave to my hair.

Making my way back to the bedroom, I notice how many bookshelves there are as if every spare area was filled with books. Of course, it's not very surprising, vampires do have unlimited time, so why not read. In passing, I could see a few of my favourites along with ones I'd never heard of.

Closing the bedroom door, I pulled the towel off my body and hung it over the door handle before moving to the bed and picking up the clothing Peter had left for me. A small frown flitted across my face as I looked at the short, white, pleated tennis skirt with a blue accent band around the edge. I wasn't much of a skirt person, mostly because how much more damage can be caused by not wearing pants as a clumsy person.

But it seemed I didn't really have much choice. My pants were in shreds on the floor of the entrance to the house. He had also left a large white t-shirt which I tucked into the skirt. The lack of underwear made me flush and remember the way Peter tore them off me the night before.

Moving through the home to the kitchen, I found Peter with his back to me, leaning against one of the kitchen counters looking at his phone. I smoothed my hands over my ass, feeling with my fingertips exactly where the skirt ended and cleared my throat. Peter looked up and smiled brightly at me before setting his phone down on the countertop.

"Take a seat Darlin' I made you something to eat." He prompted. I nodded and took a seat at the island counter across from him and gave him a playful frown to which he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't you have any pants I could wear?" I asked.

"Why? Don't you like how you look?" He questioned back, not answering my question. Rolling my eyes, I gave him a look that said 'are you serious?'

"Well, for one I don't have any panties, so if I fall, which I will, I'm going to flash everyone" to which he let out a little growl, pouting back at me.

"Fine" he huffed, as he handed me a plate with scrambled eggs and some toast before swiftly moving from the room, coming back in seconds with a pair of grey sweats in hand.

He moved the barstool, so I was now facing him and knelt down in front of me holding the sweats open for me to slid into. I let out a little giggle as he got up, pulling the sweats with him and securing it around my hips. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of my head after pushing the chair back to face the counter and my breakfast.

"I thought you looked cute" He grumbled softly, making me smile around my fork. Until now, I hadn't realised just how hungry I had gotten.

As I ate, Peter moved around to the kitchen, grabbing a keep-cup and pouring a hefty amount of coffee into it. Securing the lid just as I scrapped the last bits of food off the plate and into my mouth.

Peter held out his hand for the plate, and with a big grin I handed it over, pushing back on the counter with my feet to move the stool back just a little before I hopped off. I watched as Peter placed my plate into the dishwasher and turned it on. He was dressed in his regular jeans, t-shirt and padded denim jacket, looking as handsome as ever.

Taking my hand, he led me through the house, grabbing my phone and keys that had been left at the front door next to my shredded clothes.

xxx

It didn't take us long to get to Seattle, even though we took my truck which can't go over 60 miles per hour before it starts smoking.

Thankfully, the city was relatively quiet. Most of the people we saw were just hungover people trying to find something that would cure the pain a night of drinking had caused, so no one really looked at my strange clothing combo of sweats under a tennis skirt.

The first stop we made was to Victoria secret. Peter began strolling around the store, my hand held tightly in his, as he pointed out the different styles that he thought I would look good in. By the time I made it to the fitting room with a few sets of lacey boy shorts and a few other things, Peter had gotten his head stuck in a more strappy pair of panties and needed the store clerk to help him out of it.

I laughed cheerily as I slipped the sweats off, folding them up neatly as I looked over the options. I had grabbed the boy shorts, which were my usual go-to in multiple colours along with their matching bralettes. I had also brought a few lacy thong panties in with me, in different shades of pink to which I'm sure Peter would enjoy.

As I bent over about to try on one of the blue lace boy shorts, the curtain behind me ruffled a little. Peter sped into the changing room, my guess trying not to get caught. He let out a contented sigh at the sight of my skirt which had fallen up to reveal my ass and placed his hands on it, rubbing his thumb in small circles over the soft skin of my ass.

"Now that's a sight" he breathed, squeezing my ass softly. I let go of the panties and looked over my shoulder at him with a smile. Not wanting to straighten up, I pressed myself back against him, my ass flush against his crotch.

Without a second thought, his hands were at his belt, unbuckling it in a swift set of motions and had his hardening cock out in no time flat. He growled softly at me, sending a shiver of anticipation up my spine and a jolt of energy to my centre.

"Someone's been naughty," He purred as he slowly stroked his cock, his eyes moving up and down my body. His gaze lit a fire inside me, and soon I could feel my juices sliding down my thighs, making me slick and my pussy shimmer.

He took a deep breath and shuddered, biting his lip as he moved his free hand from my ass to the small of my back. He pressed the tip of his cock to my dripping core, running the head between my pussy lips and slowly brushing it up and down my sensitive centre.

"Peter" I moaned, unable to keep my voice to a whisper, the excitement of being in this position with the possibility of being caught making it hard for me to stay quiet.

He growled again at the mention of his name, and without thinking, I let out another soft moan, as he slowly slid his cock up and down, teasing me. Even with such small touches, he could drive me crazy.

My breath caught as I tried to speak again as he pushed his thumb slowly into my puckered asshole, causing me to tighten around his thumb.

"Please… Daddy" I panted, his cock brushing against my clit, causing me to jerk forward, almost hitting my head on the small bench in the cubicle but Peters hand on my back kept me steady.

With a pleased purr, he finally pushed the head of his cock into my hot centre, causing me to produce a loud mewling sound. I grabbed the sweats that I had worn to the shop I shoved a bunch of the fabric into my mouth, hopefully muffling the sounds of pleasure I was unable to silence.

"That's it, baby," Peter moaned softly, now slowly rocking back and forth. Pushing himself slowly into my dripping pussy, moving further in with each rocking movement. I let out a groan, thankfully muffled by the fabric and clenched around his shaft, pushing back against him, asking for more.

He didn't need to be asked twice and began to pick up the pace. Pulling his thumb from my asshole with a pop, he gripped my hips. He began thrusting into me faster, hitting my G-spot with each thrust. The coil in my stomach tightened, pushing me ever forward towards my next mind-blowing orgasm.

I moved my head, so I was resting on the bench on top of my folded arms, allowing me to get a better look at the man behind me. I clenched again, moaning loudly, muffled by the sweats, watching Peter as he fucked me. His eyes were closed with his head tilted back, his mouth pulled into somewhat of an elated grimace. Before too long, I felt that now-familiar tightening in my stomach as I reached my climax, clamping down around his shaft, contracting around him over and over as I came.

"That's a good girl, come on daddy's cock" He growled in a low tone, not slowing his movements in the slightest, urging me back towards the peak of ecstasy once again. Before too long, I was coming again. A light sheen of sweat covering my back as he continued to thrust into me, moving me swiftly towards my third climax.

Just as I began to clench around him once more, my chest heaving as I experienced pure bliss, there was a soft knock on one of the wood walls that created the stall we were in.

"Is everything alright in there?" A sing-song voiced called out, apparently unaware of precisely what was happening behind the curtain. Looking back at Peter, he smirked and slowed his thrusts, but didn't stop, giving me a little nod urging me to answer the woman on the other side of the curtain.

I clenched around him once more before pulling the fabric from my mouth and taking a shaky breath.

"Y... Yes," I stuttered, as Peter continued to leisurely thrust into me. "I'm O…Okay, just trying to figure… to figure out if I like these panties or not" I quavered, unable to keep the breathiness from my voice.

"Okay, no worries," the lady said, "let me know if I can grab anything for you, okay Hun?" She called as she moved back through the store without a second glance. The moment she was out of immediate hearing range, Peter thrust into me hard and fast, forcing a guttural moan from my lips and a gush of cold fluid to fill me up deep within.

We stayed like that for a little while until I had caught my breath. I tightened around Peter's shaft once more as he slowly pulled out. I let out a soft whimper as my knees buckled, but before I could fall, Peters hands were around my waist and holding me steady.

He pressed his lips to my exposed skin, slowly kissing across my ass cheeks and down the back of my right thigh, his tongue snaking out and licking me clean of our combined juices.

xxx

The rest of the afternoon went swimmingly. After our fun romp in the Victoria Secret change rooms; Peter convinced me to buy the pair of strappy panties, the ones he got stuck on his head, along with my choices. We moved on to jeans after that, to which he decided that just one pair wasn't enough and got me a couple of skinny leg jeans in all the different shades of blue denim they had.

Sadly, the sweats were a causality of our fun, and ended up in the closet bin from the women's bathroom, leaving me in the skirt I hadn't been entirely comfortable with wearing. However, after the hands-on demonstration earlier, the idea of wearing more skirts was growing on me. Somehow Peter could sense it, and we ended up buying way more than expected, basically giving me an entirely new wardrobe.

I did try and pay for some of it, but Peter seemed just too happy spending his hard-earned money on me for me to put up too much of a fight. He even talked me into getting cowboy boots. Because, and I quote "I'm a southern boy, how am I not meant to fantasise about my little lady in nothing but a pair of cowboy boots?!"

We had planned on going back to the Cullen house so I could officially meet Charlotte, but by the time we were on our way back to forks, it was past 5pm, and way past the time I said I would be home. I spent the last half hour of the drive curled up to Peter's side, humming along to the radio.

When we were just down the road from my house, Peter pulled over and turned the truck off, pulling me into his lap, wrapping me in his protective embrace, hiding his face in my hair.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but soon he opened the driver's side door and moving me off his lap, got out. He leant in and pressed a soft, loving kiss to my lips before he grabbed all the bags from the truck bed.

"I'll go drop this stuff in your room okay Bells, and then I have to go…" he trailed off, looking a little forlorn. "But, I'll be back tomorrow, and you can finally meet Lotte" he continued, stroking my head gently as he spoke. Still, soon he was gone, moving at impossible speeds towards my house and up into my bedroom via the very open window.

I turned my truck back on and roared down the street, pulling up beside Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway.

AN: Sorry for the extreme break between chapters, I just wasn't sure where I was going after the last chapter. Still, I finally figured out the tangled web of ideas that is my brain and put this together.

I hope everyone's doing okay in these crazy #rona times. Still, I hope this gives you all a little entertainment in this never-ending day that is social distancing.

I won't promise when the next chapter will be up, but I have ideas, so hopefully, it won't take me too long to get the next chapter out :)

Anyways thanks as always for reading, if you liked the chapter please leave a review, they seriously make my day.

xxx


End file.
